The Ties That Bind, The Hearts That Break
by Black-Moon-Goddess
Summary: MS IK SKagu: Kagome and Inuyasha have a lot more in common than most think. Both their fathers abuse them. What about Miroku and dealing with his drunk father? [Will fix up when I get off my lazy bum]


**Author's Notes: **Wow. I spent about five straight hours to finally bring you the edited version. For those of you reading this for the first time, be happy, for this was A LOT worse before I edited it. A lot of the major emotions about their fathers were added, and all flash backs are new. This is my, and Laura's, first AU Inuyasha. ENJOY!!!

**Laura Played**: Sango, Kagome, Kagome's father, Inuyasha's Father

**I (Liz) Played:** Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna

**Disclaimer: **Viz and Rumiko-sama owns them really, but I'd like to think of myself as Inuyasha Ohimesama! (Inuyasha's princess.)

**Key: **. . . . uh. Read and REVIEW and **ENJOY**!!!!!!! If I miss anything. . .well. . . sorry. And Inuyasha's in his human firm through all of this. Human ears, black hair, etc. But Sesshomaru managed to keep his lovely silver hair.

Oh! There IS a theme song to this story. It's called _Hold On _By Good Charlotte. I'll post the lyrics at the bottom. I hope you think it goes fairly well with some of the story!

**The ties that Bind, **

**The Hearts That Break**

"Inuyasha!!!" called Sango

Inuyasha looked up. "Hey!"

Sango was one of Inuyasha's best friends. She beat up Taromarbusu after he accused Inuyasha after having only girl friends. Of course, this was when they were seven, and quickly forgotten by the fast paced life seven-year-olds had.

Inuyasha smiled. "How was your weekend?"

"Not good! Oh, you got a black eye; forget about me what happened to you????"

"Oh, I uh, fell down the stairs. Damn dogs keep tripping me."

"I see." Sango said in a disbelieving tone. "We have been friends for ever Inuyasha, and I can't sometime wonder if you really accident prone or you stopped trusting me. . ."

"Oh, c'mon Sango, leave the poor guy alone! He can't help it if he's a klutz!" "Thanks for the _help_ Miroku," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Sango looked furious. "Get away Miroku, you should know I'm mad at you!" Sango stormed off.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Inuyasha tilted his head in acknowledgement. "A black eye _and_ more cuts, maybe we need to pad your house." Miroku also only half believed the stories Inuyasha gave.

"Hey, Miroku!" came another boy's voice.

It was Toshi.

Miroku turned around. "Hey man, what's going on?"

Inuyasha looked around for Kagome.

"Guess what I got!"

"What?"

Inuyasha stepped away to go find his crush. He'd known her since he was little, they've been inseparable since. If only she know his feelings. . . .

"Here, it's Sango's journal! You really need to read it!" said Toshi.

Kagome was on a school bench.

Miroku brow furrowed. "She's already mad at me."

"Yeah well it mostly about you!" laughed Toshi.

"Good or bad?" He asked taking it.

Miroku absently nodded and flipped through it.

Inuyasha soon found her and sat down next to her. "Aww, babe, you get it again?"

"It looks like I'm not the only one."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah." He sat on the bench, legs Indian-style, facing her.

"If only this skirt was longer."

Inuyasha nodded again. "If only he'd stop going for my face, I have the pants."

"Have you told Sango yet?"

He shook his head. "You?"

"Miroku is the one who asks me. And I will not tell him."

Inuyasha and Kagome both had dark secrets that no one in the rest of the world knew. Ever since they were little, their dads had beat on them. When Inuyasha and Kagome where about seven or eight, they both just cried and cried. . . but Inuyasha had grown calloused over the idea that he was abused, and sometimes even refused to acknowledge it. Kagome, on the other hand, hadn't started getting hit until her father picked up drinking. _She _still refused that her father was a bad man. Kagome always looked back on the nights when her father would tuck her in, kiss her good-night. . . Now, she just kind of blacks out whenever she truly thinks in-depth about how she's abused. (This was added.)

"I know how you feel. Have you ever had a champagne bottle?"

"No, I'm not 20 yet!"

"No, on your head."

"My father prefers his fists."

Inuyasha nodded as he leaned against her shoulder. "I'm sorry all this happens to you. You don't deserve it." Inuyasha fight back a stray tear, threatening to pool over.

"And you do? You're the best," Kagome said quietly.

"I doubt it." A little ways away, the bell rang. "Crap, we're going to be late."

"Come on." Kagome took his hand and ran. Miroku and Sango were in the same home room; all four just made it on time!

Inuyasha reluctantly let go of her hand and sat next to her.

Miroku, right behind him.

Sango right next to Miroku, and behind Kagome. (Kind of confusing, so I hope you can follow. ::Sweat drop::)

Inuyasha leaned back slightly in his chair, wincing slightly as he felt the pressure on a slightly older bruise on his back.

Kagome was trying to hide her bruised legs under her desk.

Inuyasha zoned out the teacher, his monotone voice talking about useless things. He went back to last night. He had been standing at the top of the stairs, getting ready to go out, when suddenly Sesshomaru came up behind his and shoved him down. He slid and bumped his way, by the time he reached the bottom step he was almost crying.

Poor, dense Miroku, reading Sango journal right there.

"Ja-ku!" whispered Sango looking at Miroku, she didn't see he had her diary. (Ja-ku: Jeark.)

Miroku looked up. "Sorry?"

Sango turned away. He had been really cruel to her last Saturday.

Miroku leaned over and tapped her shoulder. "I'm really sorry, Sango-chan!"

"Excuse me? I am interrupting?" asked Mr. Cho.

Miroku snapped up. "No sir!" Miroku did a mock salute. Not smart. . . (Japanese schools are a lot more strict than most other American schools.)

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and winced again. Black eye.

Mr. Cho went back to rambling on after giving a quick glance at Inuyasha in all his bruised glory and shying away. Many of the teachers had tried to help him, figure out what was wrong, but he never answered. Inuyasha feared that if he told anyone (other than Kagome) his father would yell at him _more_.

Inuyasha sighed and leaned his head on his desk.

The bell rang, and Mr. Cho dismissed the class. It was now lunch time!

Inuyasha pulled himself out of his desk and waited at the door for Kagome.

Kagome smiled.

"Ja-ku!" snapped Sango to Miroku.

Miroku flinched. "I'm sorry!"

Inuyasha held out his arm for her to take. They'd both been needing support to walk for a while.

Kagome took it.

Inuyasha laced his arm with hers and they both gingerly headed for the lunch room.

"But what'd I do Sango-chan?"

"Oh are a sukebei!!!" (Sukebei: lecher)

"I didn't mean to do it!"

Inuyasha took this time to rest, laying his head down on the table and yawning.

"Right it was an accident you groped me!" Sango rolled her eyes.

"I misplaced my hand, honest!"

Inuyasha let out a soft snore. He'd fallen asleep. (I apologize for jumping back and forth, but in the format we were writing in, as in an RP, and I can't figure how to fix it. GOMEN!)

"Whatever! You've done it before! Why should I believe you now?!" Sango went to the lunch room with her bento. (Bento: a Japanese lunch box with a little "compartment" for each food item.)

Miroku followed her. "I told you, I didn't mean any of those either!"

"Usotsuki!" (Usotsuki: Liar!)

Miroku sighed as he sat down next to the slumbering Inuyasha and eyed him with a funny look. "Doesn't he sleep at home?"

"Sometimes," said Kagome. Other than Inuyasha her best friend was Miroku, like Sango was to Inuyasha.

"Well, he has a bed, doesn't he?" Miroku had never been invited to either of their houses, for reasons unknown.

"Yeah."

"Doesn't he _use_ it? It must be a rock bed if he doesn't mind using the lunch table as a pillow."

"Yeah I suppose so," said Kagome, since Inuyasha was asleep she put her head on Miroku's shoulder and began to drift of as well.

Miroku shrugged, not even fazing Kagome as he started to eat as well, ignoring the looks his senseis and fellow classmates gave him. "Oh, they just had a long night studding," he explained.

"With you?" asked Hojo. He had a crush on Kagome.

"No." Miroku grinned. He knew about Hojo's crush, and Inuyasha's, both on the same girl. Personally, Miroku was rooting for Inuyasha. "With each other. Yeah, they were both at Kagome's house. Didn't come home till after midnight and he called me." Miroku nodded with a twinkle in his eyes, it was so fun to dash this boys dreams.

Sango, who was only sitting there because of Inuyasha, rolled her eyes.

Hojo's face fell he looked so dejected. "Oh," was all he said, and left.

Miroku burst out laughing, which made Inuyasha's head shoot up before going back to resting, but on Kagome's shoulder. So he was leaning on Kagome, she on Miroku, so it looked kind of odd. Miroku just rolled his eyes and turned to face Sango. "I really _am_ sorry, Sango-chan!"

Sango's eyes filled with tears. "Why should you be, when you'll just do it again!" She took her lunch and left the table.

Miroku sighed and hit his head a few times on the table.

Sango hated it! He was _always _groping her!

Inuyasha nudged Kagome. "Hey, Kagome. I think we should eat, I. . . _forgot_ to eat over the weekend, 'kay?"

"Hmm, I can't decide whether I am more tired or hungry." She began on her rice. "Oh, sorry Miroku," she said after she swallowed

Miroku shrugged. "S' okay." Inuyasha started to eat some of Miroku's food since he didn't have his own, and Miroku wasn't noticing.

Inuyasha always mooched lunch, Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha looked up from the ramen he was currently shoving down his throat. "I can't help it if Sesshomaru and Dad never go shopping."

"You parent's don't feed you?" Sango came back in she had forgotten her books. "You always told me they had food."

Inuyasha blinked a few times. _Shit _. . ., he thought. "Oh... uh, they're both working really hard."

"Yeah not shopping?" Sango said.

She gave her lunch box and chopsticks to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grinned. "You're always looking out for me." Inuyasha groaned inwardly when he remembered next class. Gym. He hated it, not because of all the exercise, but changing for class. You could nearly see ever rib when he took off his shirt.

"Yeah, and from now on I am getting and extra bento for you! I'll make two lunches!" Sango always had the best lunches in school, she made everything herself.

Inuyasha smiled, but small. He hoped he didn't put on too much weight, his dad somehow always knew if he'd been eating a _normal_ amount of food, and made him throw it up instantly.

Sango had her own secrets too, her parents died when she was young, so she had live on her own for quite a while. She wouldn't want anyone thinking she had too tight a budget, so no one knew. "Mom won't mind!"

Inuyasha nodded as he ate the rest of the food while Miroku kept reading something in his lap.

"What is that Miroku?" Kagome asked.

Miroku looked up. "Uh... notes."

"Could I borrow them when you're done? I missed some," Kagome said.

Miroku's eyes widened. "Uhh, here Kagome, you can have mine so you can do them now," Inuyasha helped.

"Thanks!" Kagome copied them and finished her lunch. However she had to periodically stop and ask Inuyasha "What is this?"

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Writing's not the best." And he told her what it said or what it meant.

"Okay." The bell rang time for gym.

Inuyasha sighed as he collected his books and stood up. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," he mumbled under his breath.

"What; why?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha blinked. "Did I say that aloud?"

Yeah," said Sango.

Inuyasha looked wildly around for a way out. "Er. . . . I hate all the running around?"

"How about for once you tell me the truth?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha looked at her with a pained look. "It's nothing Sango."

"Inuyasha we've been friends since I can remember and I. . .maybe you just don't. . . never mind I'll just stop by my locker." She flipped her ponytail and left.

"What is it really?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha took one of Kagome's hands and pressed it to his ribs, each one bony under her fingers.

"Oh, well at least Sango will make you lunch, would you like to come over for dinner this week?"

"Will _he_ be there?" If she said yes, he knew he had to come, he'd taken a few beatings by protecting Kagome, and he wasn't afraid to do it again.

"Maybe, it always depends you know that."

Inuyasha nodded. "Then I'm commin'."

Sango wasn't in gym class.

Inuyasha changed down in the boy's locker room's praying none of the other boys would notice.

"Inuyasha. . . you okay?" Miroku asked; he wasn't close to Inuyasha like Kagome or Sango, but they were still really close.

Inuyasha froze, his shirt half-off. "What'd ya mean, Miroku?"

"Your ribs," he whispered.

He quickly pulled his shirt back down. "It's nothing."

"And the bruises, nothing as well?"

"Miroku, really it's nothing." Inuyasha quickly ripped off his shirt, deep scars flashing in the light, each rib protruding dangerously from his skin, before he quickly pulled his gym shirt over his head.

"Inuyasha. . . if I can do anything to help. . .," said Miroku.

Inuyasha looked away. "There's nothing to help."

"I just meant. . ." Miroku stated and tuned away.

"I know what you meant, there's nothing wrong."

Miroku was gone.

"Today is dodge ball." said Mr. Tokomada.

Inuyasha winced at the thought as he pulled his abnormally long black hair back into a pony tail.

"Don't worry we'll face it together." Kagome took his hand.

Inuyasha smiled and gave her hand a little squeeze. "Okay."

"Excuse me, Kagome, Inuyasha is Sango coming to gym?" Miroku asked.

"She was going to her locker. . .," said Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded. "I wonder what happened to her."

Miroku looked very worried.

"Go find her, man. The teacher'll never notice with such a big class."

"Miroku your first," said Mr. Tokomada

Miroku sighed and nodded.

"And you teammate is Hojo, you are against Inuyasha and. . .Kagome."

Inuyasha bit his lower lips as Miroku gave him a fleeted glance before they went to take sides.

Miroku was either real off aim or was worried about Inuyasha. Hojo hated Inuyasha for liking Kagome and Kagome went and deflected all the hit directed at Inuyasha!

"Kagome, stop. You've got it worse than me," said Inuyasha as he pegged Hojo square in the face.

"Inuyasha I don't have a black eye."

"Still. I've had worse."

"Me too, poor Miroku, he act like he has really bad aim. . .**DUNK**!"

Inuyasha ducked just in time as a ball flew over his head. "He saw me changing today."

"And?"

**THUD**! Miroku's ball hit high above their head.

Inuyasha sighed. "He said something and I told it was nothing, and then he walked off."

"You lied to him?"

"What could I say?" Inuyasha sniffed quietly. He really did hate to keep such secrets from his friends. . . But he didn't know if they'd shun him if they knew. . .

"Good answer."

After the bell rang everyone, including Sango, went back to Math class with Mr. Cho.

Inuyasha scribbled some notes, trying to write better incase Kagome ever needed them again and Miroku kept glancing at Sango.

Sango looked rather worried as she seemed to consume herself with taking notes.

"Sango? You okay?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha tossed Kagome a note. 'Wut time do u want me ova?'

"ASAP!" scribbled Kagome

Inuyasha nodded. "'Kay." he mouthed.

"Kotonashi," said Sango. (Kotonashi: Nothing.)

"You can't tell me nothing. . . . Oh! I forgot, thought you might want this." Miroku slid her journal onto her desk.

"Where did you find this?" Sango asked.

_BRIIIINGGGG!!!_

"I don't remember, it was a busy day. I think it was in the courtyard."

"You didn't um. . .read it did you?"

Miroku blinked a few times. "N-no, of course not." He pulled slightly on the black glove on his right hand.

"Thanks Miroku, that means a lot to me." She put her hand on his.

Miroku smiled. In truth, he'd only read, like, the first paragraph before he started to feel guilty.

Sango blushed as she got up; she had written quite a lot about him.

Inuyasha yawned again. To pass the time, he thought of his few happy memories. His first was meeting Kagome, when he wasn't more than two, then Sango, when her was about five and Miroku, seven. But thinking of good, always brought on bad. . .

"_Da-dad? What're you doing here. . .?"_

_Inuyasha's father snarled. "Didn't expect me back so soon? Well, maybe you should be punished for not being ready for bed?"_

"_N-no, Dad, please!" Inuyasha cried._

_His father struck him with the back of his hand, sending the small boy tumbling._

_Inuyasha curled into a tight ball, his tears streaming together with his blood._

"_Please stop!"_

_Again._

"_Nooo!!!" the little Inuyasha screamed before blacking out, in a puddle of his own tears and blood. _(Flash-back; added scene by Liz.)

Inuyasha jerked back from his memory, unaware that he was on the verge of tears and shaking madly. His father would always haunt him.

"Inuyasha!!!" called Sango's voice when she saw him in the courtyard.

Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Hey, Sango, 'sup?" Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, before pulling them back when he'd rubbed his black one. A little bit of fresh blood was on his finger tip. He quickly wiped it away before Sango could see.

"I need your help," she whispered.

Inuyasha nodded. "Sure, what can I do for you?"

"What do you think of. . .Miroku-san?"

"He's cool. Almost known him as long as you. Since I was seven. Why?" Inuyasha rested his arm on her shoulder. . . .like a big brother, though she was older than him, he was taller.

"I don't know." She put her arm around him and blushed.

"You. . .don't know?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Just ask 'im out already."

"No, he just seemed nice; he retuned my journal, that was all!!!"

Inuyasha sighed. "You really need to hook up with a guy, Sango."

"I could always ask you!" She laughed. "Inu-chan," she said dreamily.

"Like you'd ask me." Inuyasha smiled playfully and let his head hang back, gazing at the pale-blue sky with white puffy clouds that looked the size of Mt. Fuji. "Might as well ask your brother out, for how much it'd make sense."

"Ha what if I did ask you?"

"I'd stare you in the eye . . . . and do. . . this!" he said as he started to tickle her.

"Ah!" Sango smiled, something Inuyasha thought she couldn't do! "Don't make me have to kiss you!" she teased.

"Ewww, sister cooties! Girlie cooties! Don't get 'em on me!"

"Then stop!" She was still laughing.

Inuyasha sighed and laid his head down on her stomach. In their course of action, they had ended up sprawled out on the grass. "You're no fun Sango-chan."

She brush his hair behind he ear. His locks felt nice, in fact they felt _very _good!

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes. "You're crazy." His voice was only half-insult and the other half sleep-induced.

"Then why are you still here with me?"

"Because you're my friend, and you know who I like. And I don't want you seeping that information out into the public."

"Inuyasha, anything you tell me I wouldn't tell anyone!"

Inuyasha sighed. "I know, Sango-chan. But I'm sure you keep stuff from me."

"Nope, you know pretty much everything about me."

"See? _Pretty much _everything about you."

"What; I haven't hidden anything from you."

"You said 'pretty much.' Plus, if you weren't you'd let me read that diary of yours," Inuyasha said, burying his nose into her toned, but soft stomach.

"Here." She offered it to him.

"Really?" he asked taking it.

"Sure!"

Inuyasha read it from front-to-back.

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip, about 1/3 was about his and Kagome's _accidents_.

"Now you know what I think about," she replied.

Inuyasha gave a light sniff. But, as much as he wanted to, he _couldn't_ tell her! If his brother or father knew he told someone, he'd get even worse beatings!

She hugged Inuyasha. "If you ever need me I'm here."

He wiped his eye and nodded. "Same for you, girl."

"I'll see you lunch tomorrow, okay?"

Inuyasha froze for a minute. "Sango. . . I. . . I don't know if that's the best idea. 'Sides, I can go shopping tonight."

"I am bringing two lunches," she said.

"I can't promise I can eat them."

"One is mine, and one I'll give to you, you can do what ever you want with it!"

Inuyasha sighed and nodded.

Inuyasha stood up and held his hand out to help her up.

"So," she smiled as she took his hand, "want to know what I plan on making?"

"Sure. . .?"

"Black sesame seed, rice, sweetened pinto beans. boiled season soybean and seaweed, mistsuba dressed with sesame seeds, green shiso under grill salmon, Japanese omelet and pickled plum with shiso!"

Inuyasha raised a black eyebrow. "Are you trying to make me fat?"

'It's a regular lunch Inuyasha!" She smiled.

Inuyasha's left his eyebrow raised, but shrugged.

"Miroku usually has more that that!"

Inuyasha snorted and nodded.

"Oh, no!!! I have to go!!! Bye Inuyasha see you tomorrow!!!"

Inuyasha tilted his head back to show he heard and went to go. . . _try_ and tell his dad he was going over to Kagome's.

"Well, come on!" Sesshomaru's voice came from behind.

Inuyasha pulled his old back pack onto one shoulder and stretched his long legs to go to his brother.

"Hurry up!"

Inuyasha ignored him and continued walking at his own pace.

"Who was she?" he asked.

"Sango?"

"Ah, her name is Sango? Yes, who is she?"

"My sister."

"Sister?"

Inuyasha just wanted to tick Sesshomaru off, sure it might mean another beating, but right now he wasn't really going to care if he lived or died at this moment in time.

"Sure, my sister."

"Tell me truly who is she?"

"My friend."

"Ah, then do not tell father about her."

"Like I should trust you with anything? You're the brother-beater."

"I have my reason, just trust me this once."

"Oh, yeah. Like I trusted you with my head in the door, yeah, that hurt you _ass_. And when you _push_ me _down_ the stairs, is that suppose to make me trust you? Like I'd tell him anyway." Inuyasha knew he was probably digging his own grave, and deep down inside, that's really what he wanted.

"I won't and don't think _you_ are the only one in pain, little brother!"

"Yeah? Like he beats you?"

Sesshomaru pulled up his sleeve there was a bruise dark black.

"Bastard. So all you do is take your anger out on me? Circle of life. The least you could've done was give something for that damn curling iron!" Inuyasha said, lifting up his shirt to reveal the deep, shinny scar where Sesshomaru had pressed their mother's hair iron to his stomach. "Anyway, you can run if you want, you've got money, you're old enough!"

"You don't understand Inuyasha!"

"Then make me understand!"

"What do you want? What do you want me to say?!"

"What did we do?! What did _I_ do to deserve this?!"

"Nothing. I hurt you before because I hated you taking my place; I was young and stupid. This bruise however is from me protecting you!"

"Like hell! Then what about last night?! Why'd you hurt me then?!"

"Because I had no choice, okay? Think about it, I don't leave marks do I? You think you are the only one who father hit? Who came before you?"

"Still! I don't know what your problem is! If I had a little brother I'd never hit him! And I _know_ you enjoy it sometimes; I've seen the glint in your eyes!" Inuyasha wiped his running nose; they were getting on _very_ touchy ground, here.

"Haven't you figured out why I haven't left yet?" Sesshomaru's voice actually had a hint of sadness in it.

"I'd rather you left me; I'd much prefer getting hit twice as much from father than being hit from you at all! Fuck off!"

"I can't leave you, he would have killed you by now."

"Did it ever occur to you maybe I just want to _die_?!"

"I will leave when I can take you with me." He hugged Inuyasha, for the first time Inuyasha could remember.

Inuyasha sniffed and hugged him back, even though all those bad memories burned against his skull, he'd never been able to stay mad at his brother. "But. . .I can't leave," Inuyasha said firmly.

"You can when I have enough money, I won't leave you, if I hit you and hurt you, let me know, okay? I try to do it so light so father won't."

"No, you don't understand. I _can't_ leave!"

"Why?"

"Kagome! Sango! Miroku! You don't understand; they're the only ones who've kept me alive all these years! When I was crying at night, I used to sneak over to Kagome's house and crawl into her bed and she'd comfort me! She's had it just as bad as you or I, Sesshomaru."

"You will still go to school with them we will just leave father's house."

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes. "He'd find us. Forget it, I'm going over to her house." Inuyasha threw his pack back off and walked away, but not before muttering, "Just leave me alone, I don't want anything from you, you damn jerk-off."

"Good-bye little brother," said Sesshomaru in a pretend cheerful voice.

Inuyasha just gave him the middle finger and continued walking.

Sesshomaru took Inuyasha's back pack home.

Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's door, semi-consciously running a hand over the scar her father had given him a while ago when he'd gotten in the way.

"Inuyasha," she said.

Inuyasha smiled. "Hey."

Kagome tried to smile.

"He didn't. . . did he?" Inuyasha asked, giving her a quick check-over.

"You know it's not me he's after."

He froze. "Souta?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. "Where is he? I don't want him getting hurt anymore."

"No, Inuyasha It'll be okay!"

"No, it will not. No one's going to get hurt when I'm here." He looked her deep into her eyes. "Tell me."

"Mom will be home in a bit."

"Kagome, please, no offense, but she's nothing against him."

"He never does it when she's here."

"And what if she ends up late?"

"Then I'll just keep Souta in my room with us!"

"Like he won't know," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"The point is he won't get in father's way."

Inuyasha sighed and nodded, then yawned.

"Come on, Souta you too."

Inuyasha grabbed the boys hand gently and they all went to Kagome's room.

"Wow. . .Inuyasha!"

"Hmm?" Inuyasha opened his half-lidded eyes. "Hey."

"You're the best, you know."

"No I'm not, but I did get some cool scars from my motorcycle," he lied. Little kids were always interested in gruesome accidents with fires and scars.

"You're still my hero!"

Inuyasha lifted his shirt off over his belly. "See this one?" he asked when he pointed to one. "It's from when I tried to make a jump. . . rolled over." he lied again, it'd really been from his father's pocket knife, but it looked to fit the roll-over accident description.

"I want to be just like you!"

"No you don't, kid. Chicks don't like guys all torn up."

"Sango does," said Kagome.

"She does?"

"Yeah, she likes you!"

"She's practically my sister!"

"So? She still likes you!"

"I mean, 'Oh, I want to go out with you, man!' like. She doesn't like me _that_ way."

"Wrong, I think she'd like to date you!" Kagome smiled.

"Naw, Kagome. She already knows who I like. Plus, I read her diary. She's got _Miiirrrookkuu_."

"How could you read it?!"

"She let me, sheesh!"

"Oh, you didn't say that!"

About an hour later Kagome's mother called "Kagome, Souta, Inuyasha dinner!!!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes, his head was resting on Kagome's wall. ". . .food. . .?"

"Yeah, remember I invited you over for dinner?"

"Yeah, just haven't had real food since. . .the last time I was over. . ."

"Well Sango will bring you a lunch!"

"I'm not **supposed** to be eating, my dad'll find out."

"Eat!" she brought him to the table and set him down.

"Oh, Inuyasha what happened to you eye?" asked Kagome's mother.

"I, uh. . .um. . ." Inuyasha put a finger to his eye. "I think one of 'em's from falling down the stairs."

"You poor thing, you want some ice?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm used to it."

Kagome served Inuyasha a lot of food.

"Kagome, you know I won't—and can't—eat all this."

"Yes, you can, and you will," said Kagome with The Look.

Inuyasha discretely shook his head. "You know I can't."

She patted his hand.

"Kagome, I'll be killed if I eat even half of this."

"Eat!"

Inuyasha slowly put little bits into his mouth, forcing them down. He could already feel it coming back up; when you haven't eaten in as long as him, it gets hard to eat. And he knew how much pain his father would inflict because of this food.

Meanwhile, as it came around 10 o'clock Sango was finishing her two lunches in he lonely apartment. (Jumpy again, sorry.)

Inuyasha looked at the clock and his eyes widened in fear and he bolted out of the room after giving Kagome a quick peck on the cheek and ruffling Souta's hair. "Sorry, Dad's gonna kill me, I'm late!" He bowed to Kagome's parents and ran down the street to his house.

Miroku looked at the little piece of paper, all crinkled in his had. He knocked on the door.

Sango almost dropped both bento boxes! Who could it be she opened the door "_Miroku_???"

Miroku's lip curled at the edge in a small smile. "Hey, Sango, I was lonely, my house is all empty, so I thought I'd stop by."

"Um. . ."

"If you don't want me in. . .I-I can leave. . ."

"Um my parents are at a conference in Osaka and don't want boys in the house, but come in anyway."

Miroku yawned and nodded. "Cool, you have parents? I didn't know that."

"Most people do."

"Oh. . .I guess you're right. . . most people do. . .," Miroku trailed off. He thought of his home. Bleak and run-down, with only his drunk father and beer bottles for company. And, of course, the love of his life (after Sango), his little cat.

"Hungry?"

"Not really, but hungry enough." Miroku was happy they got off the subject of parents. What if she asked about his? 'Oh yeah, my mum's been dead since forever and my dad's wasting away, drunk every bloody second of his life.' _HA_! (Sorry. . . The British accent is forever doomed to haunt me! XD I'm not even from Great Britain, but it's always there, waiting to strike!)

"Do you mind sweet things?"

Miroku smiled. "Best kind."

She took a fresh two layer chocolate caked with chocolate frosting out of the oven along with a Boston cream pie. She then open the cupboard and took out some cookies.

Miroku's eyebrows shot up. "You have a lot of time on your hands?"

"I love to cook; I still wish home economics had been on the entrance exams, I like to clean too."

"Really? Maybe you could come over some time, place is a dump."

"That might be nice, I could cook you dinner."

Miroku smiled. "I doubt you'd want to clean up this mess though." _Nothing but puke stains and empty beer bottles, _he thought.

"Well, I can't do much cleaning here. . ."

Miroku shrugged as he politely took a cookie. "These are great, Sango!"

"Milk?" She smiled.

Miroku smiled and nodded.

She poured a glass.

Miroku took a sip. "Thanks, I never have anything good at home. Not like this!"

"Do I need to make three lunches?"

Miroku laughed. "No, it's alright. Mine are good enough for me!"

Sango smiled. "Want me to make you dinner?"

Miroku nodded. "That'd be nice."

"You already ate tonight right?"

Miroku shook his head. "Just got home from work."

"Where do you work?"

"Depends. Between 3:30pm and 8:00pm, I work at a gas station, 8:00pm to 10:00pm I have the diner, then 12:30am to 4:00am I have the bar/ club."

"You should work at a shrine. I mean you are into meditation and things like that, right?"

Miroku nodded. "Of course, if I have the time. But shrines don't pay enough."

"Still, you could be a priest someday and live at the shrine!"

"Yeah, when I get out of that hell hole, I need the money for now."

_Want to stay here tonight?_ Sango thought.

Miroku looked around. "You got a nice cozy place. You can actually fit everything in here," he said with a laugh.

Miroku pulled lightly on the glove of his right hand.

"You want me to wash that?"

"Wash what?" Miroku hadn't even notice he was pulling on it.

"Your glove, and your prayer beads."

His eyes went wide and he put it behind his back. "Naw, I never take 'em off . . ."

Sango put up her hands. "I just offered."

Miroku nodded and slowly let his hands dropped to his sides. "Sorry, it's personal." _Yeah, can't get any more personal than what lays under this glove._

"I'm sorry, so do you want a tour?"

Miroku shrugged. "Sure."

She showed him everything ". . .and this is my room."

It was hot pink walls, a lot of stuffed animals, a book case, and a chair; it was very pretty.

"Very. . . . chic."

"Want to sit down?"

"Sure." Miroku sat down and rolled the beads around between his finger and thumb. "Your place is nice."

"And my bed?" She smiled as he chose it to sit down on it.

"Soft. . .wish I could afford a place like this."

"Yeah. . ." She sat next to him.

Miroku nodded. "No place wants a piano player. I can play the guitar, but my first passion's the keys," he said before he realized he let it slip.

"We have one."

"You do? I have a rotting piano, play it every waking moment. I can sing too," he said with a wink.

So where are you working tonight again?"

"Ah, the bar/ club's closed for the night. Otherwise I'd be there."

"Oh." She sat next to him.

Miroku smiled. "Oh? Yeah, oh. So I don't get my paycheck tonight, either. Rent's going to be late."

"I could lend you some money if you need it."

He shook his head. "It's late nearly every month, the Dude doesn't care, he knows the trouble I'm having, so he lets it slide. . . ." Miroku bit his lip. _Damn it! Why'd I have to say trouble?!_ (the Dude: that is the nick-name of the super who owns Miroku's apartment building.)

"Trouble? Look, I know we aren't _super_ close, but if you wan to talk. . ."

Miroku shrugged. "Just my Dad. The Dude used to be a friend of his, so he lets me off easy because he knows I'm the main source of money."

"I know what that can be like. . ."

"Thought your parents were in a conference?"

"They are, but I had had to get a job before!"

"But have you had to support a drunk father, a run-down apartment and three jobs? Every kid in our grade has had a job."

"I had to support my family."

"And you managed to keep a place like this?!"

"Yeah is only 54,810 yen a month." (¥54,810: $512.67)

His jaw dropped. Hey, he'd never held that much money in his hands. "Seriously? That's like way more than the worse-than-a-cardboard-box thing I live in!" he said laughing.

"It's not that much."

"For me it is."

Sango yawned and covered her mouth.

"Go to bed," he said, suppressing his own yawn.

"No I have company!"

Miroku waved it away. "I can -yawn- leave, go to the school or something to play there piano. I don't think I'm ready to fish my Dad's head out of the toilet just yet."

Sango wanted to invite him to stay, but she couldn't word it right. "Maybe I'm wrong."

"Wrong?" he asked, trying to hide another yawn.

"Yeah, about you."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I am beginning to think you are not a ja-ku." (Just to refresh you memory; Ja-ku: Jerk.)

Miroku smiled. "Boy, I feel special," he said, standing up and stretching.

"Well Miroku you seem real koubashii." (Koubashii: Sweet.)

"Glad to hear someone say that."

"Well you gave me back my book, and came over to see how I am. . ."

Miroku grinned. "How could I not?"

"No one ever came over before. I can tell you real respect by not reading my book too."

"I didn't even know what it was, I thought it was just some weird school notes or something."

"So you did read it?"

"No, otherwise I'd know it was a book. . .or whatever it was. You put it in a **NOTE** book, so I just assumed."

"I said book just book, it is my journal!"

"Ohhh. . ."

Sango looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just funny."

"Funny?" Miroku asked, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, how you just assumed what was in my journal."

"What do you mean?! I just assumed that the fact it was in a NOTE book that it was NOTES for you school! Sheesh!"

"Miroku, it's not look at it have you seen many leather bound note books?"

"Hey, Inuyasha had them when we met. . . he was a weird kid. . ."

"Oh. . ."

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"His notebooks, the two leather ones. . .unless those were journals?" Miroku snorted. "More like two books filled with 'To-Kill' lists."

"I know Inuyasha pretty well, in fact I beat kids up for picking on him."

"Really?" Miroku laughed. "I beat this one boy up for making fun of one of Inuyasha's black eyes when I was ten. . ."

"But your closer with Kagome, right?"

". . . Depends."

"On what, sunny weather?"

Miroku laughed. "Naw. . . I guess it depends on Inuyasha.

"Even if that doesn't make sense to you." Miroku sat back down next to her.

"You make a lot of sense; sometimes he seems to push me away too."

Miroku knew why. . . unfortunately. "Yeah, if he wants to talk, I'll listen to him, but when he doesn't want to bother with me, I'm always with Kagome. She's like my sister, though, less annoying."

"Yeah, Inuyasha is like a brother to me, Kagome I don't know to well. I think she thinks I have a crush on Inuyasha!"

"You _think_? I _know _she thinks that."

"What? Do you think I do, too?"

Miroku's brow furrowed. "I hope not. . .," he whispered.

"Maybe I do."

Miroku flinched at that and looked away, hurt.

"And maybe I don't."

Miroku sighed. "I don't want to listen to you ramble on, I have a home to clean. If you want to talk about something that'll make me happy, I'll stay, just don't talk about your crushes on other guys, please."

"What if I had a crush on you?"

"What if I had a crush on you?" he asked.

"I'd want to know why you are such a koushokkan!" (koushokkan: _also _means lecher. XD)

"Only to you."

"I have seen you grope other girls!"

"But. . .Sango, I swear on my life I've never touched another girl in that way!"

"Then why do you do it to me repeatedly you know I find it annoying!"

"Sorry. . .," he mumbled, rubbing his face.

"You don't want to go home, do you?"

He shook his head, hands still over his face. "Who'd want to go to _that_?"

"Want to help me?"

"With what?"

"School."

"What do you need help in school for? You're a lot smarter than me."

"You get better grades than I do."

"What do you get? I _doubt_ my grades are better than yours. It's hard to maintain grades when you work from when school's out to just before the sun rises."

"Then go to bed!" She smiled.

"This is the one day I get off of work, and I don't want to go home, if I do, I'll spend three hours cleaning anyway."

"I don't mean at your house."

"What, am I supposed to be able to afford a motel? I tell you I am _not_ sleeping in the park again. Sure. . . first couple of times aren't bad, but police get mad. And those squirrels are creepy."

"Here?"

"Really?"

"If you don't want to, that's okay."

"When someone asks 'really?' that usually means they want to."

"Oh, well, then, sure."

"Where?"

"You can take my room, I'll see if I have a bento for your lunch, though."

"Where'll you sleep? I doubt you want to even be in the same room as me for much longer."

"Don't worry about it!"

Miroku blinked at her a few times. "Are you. . . sure?"

"Yes, go ahead, sleep."

Miroku stood up and walked over to the chair and pointed at it. "You want me here?"

She pushed him do on the bed. "Here!" She then set her alarm clock.

"O. . .kay. . ." Miroku yawned and rested his head and smiled. "Your bed has a nice soul. . .," he muttered.

She covered him up and went to fix him a lunch as well. After she was done she fished up her home work and was so tired she had forgotten about Miroku. She got her robe, took a shower, brushed her teeth and washed her face and then went to bed, not even remembering Miroku!

Miroku mumbled something but slept on.

Sango, though, was already asleep

Miroku's foot lightly played with Sango's as he slept.

Sango smiled in her sleep. But of course, early in the morning her alarm went off!

Miroku buried his head deeper into the bed, trying to rid himself of the stupid buzzing.

Sango woke up and turned off the alarm she tuned back around and. . . "**MIROKU**!!!" She fell out of bed onto the hard wood floor.

Miroku moaned. "Please keep it down."

"What are you doing here?" she began to rub her back and left as it hurt when she landed on it.

"You. . . invited me?" Miroku asked, stumbling out if the bed.

"Invited you? I don't remember."

Miroku got out of bed and pulled on the shirt he'd discarded the night before. "I do, but I can leave now if you don't want me here, I still have to clean."

(This is a semi-flash-back, since it's going to Inuyasha's night.) Meanwhile, last night wasn't as good for Inuyasha; Sesshomaru looked as if he was sitting in the hallway waiting for him.

Inuyasha slowly opened the door and sighed. "Oh, it's just you, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru didn't move, both his eyes were black, his shirt slashed open, stained with blood, and another trickle of blood coming out of his mouth.

"Se. . .Sesshomaru. . .?" Inuyasha crept over to him, trying to be silent so his father wouldn't hear him being so late.

Sesshomaru was unconscious. Proof to Inuyasha he was not the only victim of their fathers rage.

"Shit. . ." Inuyasha took off his shirt and ripped it into pieces and started to dab and gauze up Sesshomaru, but made a creaking noise which made him stop in his tracks. . . had He heard?

"You're late?"

"Father. . ." Inuyasha stood up, fear in his eyes. Would he get worse? . . . probably. . .

"What do you think you're doing to your brother?"

"I-I was just h-helping him Father. . ."

"Why; he got what he deserved."

"Oh, yeah?! What did he do?! I'm the one who's late!" Inuyasha bit his tongue. _Shut up!_

"He didn't bring you home and let you go and do what ever you wanted!!!"

"It's not his problem! It's mine!"

"You're right, you deserve worse." He pushed Inuyasha down the stairs at the end of the hallway, it was a harder than if Sesshomaru would have, when Sesshomaru did it didn't hurt much and he only slid down one or two steps usually, not the whole flight.

"What the—" The rest of Inuyasha's words were cut off as he tumbled down the steps, landing face down.

"Well? Get up!" his father ordered.

Inuyasha strained to get up shakily to his feet. "Bastard," he muttered under his breath.

His father punched his face, one two, three times! After the bruises appeared he left. Except not before making Inuyasha's nose bleed.

"You'll regret that!" Inuyasha tried to punch his father. _Stop it you little fool!_ His thoughts screamed.

His father caught his arm with ease and twisted it behind his back.

Inuyasha let out a cry of pain, he felt tears streaming down his face, feeling his bones snap before falling to the ground unconscious.

Around five am Inuyasha felt a slight shaking sensation. "Are you still alive?"

He groaned slightly. "I'm not sure."

"Well your talking I'll assume you are brother."

Inuyasha tried to move his right arm, but found it too painful. "Is he still here?"

"You aren't home right now."

"Then where the hell am I?"

"Hospital."

Inuyasha cracked open his eyes. "What'd you tell the doctors?"

"You fell down a flight of stairs."

Inuyasha snorted, though he couldn't help but feel a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. His dad had done so bad. . . He's ended up in the hospital? "True enough."

"They think you are very clumsy, but they have set you arm and say you can go to school now."

"Great, one time he manages to put me in a hospital I have to go to school the same damn day."

"Go back to sleep, I have your uniform here and I am sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Sorry I couldn't help you either. Anyway," Inuyasha said sitting up, "I have to go to school now, don't know what Kagome or Sango or Miroku would say if I didn't. Thank the gods I'm left handed."

"You still have two hours to sleep.

"But tell me do you believe me now?"

Inuyasha nodded as he lay back down. "I believe you, but it's still my problem . . . not -yawn- yours." And with that, Inuyasha drifted back to sleep.

"You tell no one got that?" said Sango as she was cooking pancakes.

Miroku nodded as he sat down. "There's nothing to tell, Sango."

She gave him a stack of pancakes all syrupy and buttery.

"Thank you. All I've ever had is those ones you cook in the microwave!"

"Here, this is your bento."

Miroku looked up and smiled. "Thank you again!"

"For?"

"The bento."

"I made three with the best food ever!"

Miroku grinned. "I'll never go hungry again."

"Remember I am going over to your house tonight!"

"Uh. . . okay. . ." Miroku absently scribbled down the address to an apartment in the bad part of town. "Maybe I should just pick you up. . ."

"Oh, no, this is fine!" She picked up another bento, so now she had two of them plus her school books.

"Are you sure. . .? You might get hurt.

"It's not the best place it be. . ."

"I can still take the boys in our class!"

Miroku shrugged. "I'm not paying for your medical bills if you get shot, Sango. But do what you wish." Miroku stood up and pulled on his black trench coat, grabbing the bento box.

"Miroku?" she said.

"Hmm? Yes?"

"Thanks for inviting me over. I'm glad you're a friend." She hugged him. "I have to clean up her I'll be at school soon."

Miroku quickly hugged her back. "Okay, I have to drop by at my place to pick up my books. See you at school!" Miroku buttoned up his trench coat then walked out, waving goodbye and hopped into his old, beat-up car.

Sango walked to school "Inuyasha!" she called when she saw him.

Inuyasha pulled his book bag strap higher on his shoulder. "Hi, Sango-chan!" he said, trying to see her properly through his swollen eyes.

"Inuyasha, oh no." Sango's eyes filled with tears. She threw her arms around him.

Inuyasha winced. "Sango. . .Oww. . ."

"What happened?" She let go of him.

"I'm not sure, just woke up in the hospital," Inuyasha said shrugging his good shoulder.

"Tell me?"

"I just told you, Sango."

"How did you end up in the hospital?"

"I think I might've been sleep-walking. It's happened before."

Sango frown. "Here is the bento I promised, when you finished give it back to me when your done and I'll fill it again. . .I still love you Inuyasha," she said.

Miroku and Kagome heard her.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "Still? What, just because I sleep walk you can't be my sister?" Inuyasha took the box, with no plans of eating over half of it. Miroku turned away and wrapped his long coat tighter around him.

"I do love you Inuyasha I always have, oh and sorry about the shape of the box it's a heart."

Inuyasha shrugged and stuck it in his bag. "M'kay. . ." Inuyasha's eyes were darting around, trying to catch a glimpse of the teacher's reactions to his arm and face.

Sango hugged him and went to her class room.

Miroku sighed and started to walk away from the group, clutching his coat to him as he avoided Inuyasha's eyes.

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha called. "How're you?"

"Fine." She sounded happy as if she was right.

"That's good to hear!" He walked over to her, grinning.

"I was right."

"Hmm? About what?"

"Sango has a major crush on you!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, she loves you Inuyasha."

"B-but she's like my sister, Kagome!"

"So? She likes you."

Inuyasha ran his good hand through his hair. "W-what am I supposed to do?"

"Date her or don't?"

"I don't like her that way. . .I-I like someone else and she knows it. . ."

"Maybe she won't give you up without a fight?"

"Then I feel sorry for yo— I mean the girl I like!"

"Well maybe tell her? I don't know, I've never had that problem before."

"I've already told her I like this girl!"

"Then I don't know, maybe she hoping to win you???"

"That's impossible. . .I've loved this girl since the day I've known her. . . well, at least I would if I could remember that far back. . ."

"I don't know what say." Kagome put her hands on her hips.

"That's okay, I'm sure you like Miroku or someone, so it doesn't matter," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Ha! Sure I do!" She rolled her eyes.

"You. . .really do?" Inuyasha said, hurt in his voice. Obviously he'd missed the sarcasm.

"You have to be kidding."

Inuyasha heaved a sigh of relief.

"But still Sango likes you!" She giggled.

Inuyasha groaned. "But I love **_YOU_**!" Inuyasha yelled before he knew what he was saying.

Kagome stopped and just stared at him.

Inuyasha clamped his mouth shut.

Kagome just looked at him still speechless.

Inuyasha turned away, no words coming from his throat.

"Can't you look at me?"

Inuyasha turned his head to face her over his shoulder. "Yeah."

"I care for you too Inuyasha, but so does Sango. . ."

Inuyasha nodded. "But. . .maybe she doesn't?"

"I can't, Inuyasha, not as long as she is in love with you."

"Doesn't matter, I've never gotten what I wanted, so why start now?" Inuyasha started to slowly walk to the school, limping slightly on his right leg.

"Inuyasha I'll go with you after everything is clear with her. If you really want to."

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to, Kagome. Just remember, no matter what, I'll always love you till my dieing day." (::Breaks into song:: _Come what may! I will love you, until my dieing day!_ ::sweat drop:: Darn Moulin Rouge.)

"I will just, tell Sango!"

Inuyasha nodded and sighed, continuing on towards homeroom.

Kagome quietly followed.

Inuyasha eased himself into his desk, eyes clenched shut as he sat down.

"Miroku?" said Sango, "what's wrong?" Sango asked.

Miroku shrugged. "Nothing, Sango."

"Tell me?"

Miroku shook his head. "Just thinking of an old saying."

"What?"

"You always want what you can't have," he said with a light laugh.

"Oh so you. . .oh," she said.

"What, Sango?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Tell me?"

"Nothing just you're saying surprised me that's all."

"Why?"

"No reason."

She was sure he liked Kagome.

Miroku didn't look away from Sango. "Do you like Inuyasha? Tell me and I'll tell you who I like."

"Do I like who?"

"Inuyasha," Miroku repeated. "Do you love Inuyasha, and not as a brother. . .more?"

"How can you ask that?" Sango got up.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Excuse me." She left the room.

Inuyasha looked back at Miroku. "What'd you say?" Miroku blinked and shrugged, once again wrapping his black trench coat tightly around him.

"Remove your coat please?" said Mr. Cho. Sango came in and sat down as the bell rang.

Miroku looked up and shook his head. His eyes were wide. "It's like my life line, man."

"Please remove you coat Miroku, and my name is Mr. Cho, not _man_." Mr. Cho was very old.

"Oh, okay Mr. Cho." Miroku was not in a good mood.

"Would you like to go to the principles office?"

"Bite me." Miroku looked away, still not removing his coat.

Inuyasha's eye twitched.

Mr.Cho got a bucket of water handed it to Miroku and pointed to the door.

"Fuck," he muttered, Miroku rarely cursed, and he chose to do so in front of a teacher. He grabbed the bucket and walked out, coat billowing behind him. Miroku placed the bucket on his head in the principle's office and yawned, what a boring punishment. (In Japan, this is a type of punishment for bad students. Miroku is in a sever violation of the dress code.)

"Ooh, what happened?" asked Hojo. He had been with principle, but he wasn't in trouble.

"I wouldn't take of my coat," Miroku said shrugging.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Cho has a thing with uniforms, oh and Toshi wanted to talk to you about what was in Sango's book or whatever."

"Ah. Well, he can bite me as well, that thing's the cause of all my troubles."

"Mr. Cho?"

"Both. But I already told Mr. Cho that."

"I suggest you behave; Cho-sensei just like us to listen that's all, I better get into class before I end up out here with you."

Miroku stuck his tongue out.

Hojo didn't notice.

30 minutes later Mr. Cho came out and insisted Miroku apologize.

Miroku blink innocently. "Why, what for, sir?"

"Disrupting my class!"

"Oh, but sir, I didn't do it, honest!" Miroku said, still sounding like a perfect angel.

"If you do not apologize to me and your fellow students I must keep you after school, Miroku."

Miroku stopped. _No Sango. . .?_ "Sorry." he mumbled.

"And to your students?"

"Sorry dudes! Didn't know me wearing a coat was that bad!"

"**MIROKU**!" warned Mr. Cho.

"What? I apologized, didn't I?"

Sango didn't even look up at him.

"Not properly."

Miroku sighed and bowed. "Gomen for my disruptive behavior, my fellow students." (Gomen: Sorry.)

"Arigato," they said.

"Now take you seat we will begin our English studies."

Kagome sighed. English was not her best subject; so many new words.

Miroku pealed off his coat and draped it on his chair and sat down, taking out his book for class.

At noon the bell rang and class was dismissed by Mr. Cho; as he never let the bells dismiss them.

Sango went to eat her lunch outside.

Miroku stood near here. "Can I sit down with you?"

Inuyasha was carefully carrying his tray with his unharmed hand as he walked over to their usual table.

"If you want."

"Will. . . It make you mad?"

"No. . ."

Miroku sat down next to her. "What was up in class earlier?"

"I can't believe you were a. . baka and a ja-ku!" (Baka: Idiot; Ja-ku: Jerk)

". . .how? It was just a simple question. . . You act like you do. . ."

"Fine Yeah I do. Is that what you want to hear? I'm in love with Inuyasha?"

Miroku looked down and pushed his food around. "R-really?" His voice had cracked.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to hear Miroku."

"But what I want to hear, you'd probably be lying. . ." Miroku started to eat the food Sango had packed for him.

"All right I'm lying."

"Stop it! I can't take it! Who do you _really_ like Sango?! That's what I want to know!"

"That's what you should know!"

"How am I supposed to know?! You go around declaring you love for Inuyasha and then say you're lying, I'm confused!"

"Yes, I did say that this morning."

"Well. . . I guess what I want to know is. . . Is it okay for me to like you?"

"I am happy you do."

"What about. . . love you?"

She smiled "You'll have to prove that."

Miroku pressed his lips to hers, his whole heart in the simple kiss.

Sango slapped him. "Sorry force of habit."

Miroku rubbed his cheek. "But I've never kissed you before! How can you form a habit?"

"Because that's not what you usually do."

Miroku shrugged. "Sorry, I guess I won't do it again."

"Can we at least be better friends; I only just got to know you yesterday."

"Sango. . . we've known each other since I was seven."

"But we never really talked."

"No, _you_ never really talked."

"I was with Inuyasha and you were with Kagome. Wait so this is my entire fault, huh?"

"No. . . You were too busy with Inuyasha to see me watching you while Kagome-chan talked. I've loved you since I was little, Sango."

"But what do you know about me?"

"Practically everything. . . And I'm not a stalker or anything!"

"You don't know as much as you think you do."

"Then tell me," Miroku said, gazing into her chocolate brown eyes. "I want to know all about you. . ."

"I can't, it's nothing really. I have to go lunch is almost over."

Miroku sighed and nodded. "You still coming over?"

"Of course I will." She knew she had to get the lunch box form Inuyasha, for lunch tomorrow.

Inuyasha was just pecking at the food, not wanting to eat too much.

"You should eat it all Inuyasha," said Sango

Inuyasha's head snapped up. "Oh, Sango, you know I can't."

"You need to. Look at you, your body cannot sustain much more of your. . . accidents, is that what I should call them?"

"Sango . . .the hospital pumped me full of food. . ."

"Inuyasha, you can't tell me you fell down the stairs again, you need my food after all, it must taste better."

"But Sango, I _did _fall down the stairs. A whole flight of 'em, too."

"After you were pushed?" she whispered to him.

Inuyasha's gaze fell down. ". . .no, that's. . .that's not it."

"Look me in the eye and tell me then."

Inuyasha strained, but finally met her gaze. "Sango. . . I was. . . not. . . pushed." He quickly looked away.

"Why are lying, never mind, I shouldn't ask, just finish you food, please it will make you feel better."

Inuyasha pushed it away from him and looked down at the black table.

"Inuyasha please eat?"

Inuyasha sniffed but made no move to eat.

"When you do, let me know I'll make you lunch tomorrow too."

"Whatever," he mumbled. Inuyasha was shaking. Sango was right. . . But worse than the non eating and all the abuse. . . His mind was having trouble holding on much longer. He found that there were big blank spots in his memory, he'd suddenly "wake up" and he'd be standing at the chalk board, or at his desk doing homework. His mind was starting to erase his past, it couldn't take all the trauma. But the scars were always there to remind him. . .

"Sorry I bother you." She left.

Inuyasha sighed and stood up, stuffing the almost-full bento box into his bag and walked out to his next class.

Sango began to sit down and take notes during her class, sitting next to Miroku but not looking at him

Inuyasha was drawing little pictures, barely taking any notes, but kept glancing longingly at Kagome. _Odd,_ he thought, _all four of us have nearly every class together. . ._

_I wish Inuyasha would tell Sango he can't be with her, I want to be with him, but I can't compete against her, it's not right to do_, thought Kagome.

In one sketch, there were two people, miraculously looking like Kagome and Inuyasha, arms wrapped around each other, locked in a passionate kiss, under it read Inu & Kag forever

The school day ended with Mr. Cho saying in his old voice. "Class dismissed."

Inuyasha, staring at the picture he'd drawn, he had not heard the monotone teacher speak. Miroku slowly got up and walked to the door.

"Inuyasha, can we talk a bit?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha gaze broke and he looked up to Sango. He slowly moved his hand to cover up the half-page drawing. "S-sure, Sango."

"You have the only opinion I trust!"

"Okay! I agreed to come, sheesh! Don't jumped down my friggin' throat. . ."

"What do you think of Miroku?"

"Oh, he's a really cool guy, but I don't swing that way, Sango."

"INUYASHA! He invited me over but. . ."

"Oooo, are you going?"

"I guess, but I get nervous around him."

"What's to get nervous about?"

"This is where you opinion comes in. I have secrets too."

"Too?"

"Yeah."

"But what do you mean, _too_, who else has secrets?"

"Well I know your secret!"

". . .secret?" Inuyasha looked around. "I have a secret. Would you mind telling me this secret?"

"You don't have any accidents."

"Oh, what, I just jumped down a flight of stairs?"

"You're abused aren't you?" Sango said.

"Of course not!"

"Inuyasha. . . Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not!" he yelled, tears stinging his eyes.

"Yes you are Inuyasha! I'd do anything for you Inuyasha, I love you."

Inuyasha looked away. "Will you stop saying that?"

"It's true!"

"But what _way_ do you love me? Because you know I love Kagome."

"I just love you."

"But. . . I don't love you anymore than as a sister, Sango."

"Inuyasha. . .," she whispered.

"What."

She looked at him; she didn't know what to do or say, everything was so mixed up.

Inuyasha looked back at her, expecting an answer.

"I don't know."

"It's just. . .everything is so confusing, Kagome-chan keeps saying that you love me in more than a brotherly way, then Miroku ranting on about how much he loves you and. . . I don't know."

"Everything is so mixed up!"

Inuyasha nodded.

"So what do we do?"

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe."

"Well, who?"

Why would that matter?" Sango snapped.

"Because if it's not me, you could go tell them and I can go tell Kagome how I feel about her, then it won't be so mixed up."

"Doesn't matter everyone thinks it's you I like!"

"So it's not me? Well, go tell whoever it is."

"And what if it is you so then you'd know! If it's not they wouldn't believe me because they are positive it's you!"

Inuyasha let out a frustrated 'Arg!' and threw his hands up in the air. "Okay, Sango, babe, I love you like a sister, that's it. Nothing more. Forget what others say. And if it's me who you have a crush on, then I'm sorry, but I love Kagome. And I will stop at nothing to hold her in my arms."

"Then go to it! I just. . uh. . .forget it I'll just get a different lunch box for you tomorrow!" she began to leave.

Inuyasha ran up to her, digging in his bag with his one good arm and quickly handed her the now-half-full (he'd been sneaking some bites in class) and quickly ran off, tripping once, showing he was actually a bit of a klutz, but caught himself to go find Kagome.

Sango began to quietly cry. As she went home, so may thoughts racing through her head.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt, sliding slightly on the asphalt as he found Kagome, sweat trickling down his brow.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gave a wry smile. "I. . . told Sango."

"Does she not love you?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I told her you're the only one I want, even if I can't have you."

"I wish she wouldn't! I fell like I am competing!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha sighed and went next to her. "But you aren't competing, I'm either going to have you or no one. And that's fine with me."

Miroku had just arrived home in his beat-up car. He slowly walked into the old apartment building, giving a nod to an American man with a bushy beard, the Dude, owner of the place. Miroku stuck his keys into a nearly falling over door and stepped into the room and sighed. "Damn it old man! It's an even bigger mess!"

Sango got some ingredients and ran over to Miroku's apartment building. She noticed what he meant by bad part of town but, she knew she could handle herself!

Two cars were racing down the street and nearly hit her! But the red car swerved just in time to miss her. Miroku, used to the stupidity of drunken neighbors, just started to throw things into his one closet. The apartment had a living room/kitchen and one bed room with the bathroom attached to it. Miroku's father slept in the room and Miroku slept on the pull-out couch. A broken table, one leg was propped up by a book, divided the dirty kitchen from the dirt living room.

Some men came out of an alley way.

"What do you want?" she asked calmly.

They snickered. "Barely anyone has food in these parts, lady. Mind if we have a bite?" one man said with a scratchy voice.

"This isn't for you!"

Miroku opened his window.

"Oh, c'mon, just a bit!"

"Damn it, Jakotsu, get your dirty ass out of here! She's with me! And take your little cronies, too! Don't make me shoot you again!!!"

The man named Jakotsu, looked up, as did the other two men with him.

"I can handle it Miroku. You touch me, and you will fell true pain!" threatened Sango.

"Sango, lay off, he's drunk, just give him a good kick in the balls, if that doesn't work I got my. . . own ways."

"He better not touch me!"

"He wont, he's gay."

Jakotsu snickered up at him.

"Just kick him damn it! He doesn't take well to guns!"

The man was slowly trying to grab the bag Sango held the food in.

Sango whirlwind kicked him and then karate chopped him, knocking him down unconscious. "Anyone else want to pick a fight with me?" (Okay, I know Jakotsu and Ban and the rest are a lot stronger, but oh well. Talk about OOC.)

The other two slowly backed away, waving their hands.

Miroku shook his head. "Hey, guys, remember, Ban and Ja owe me some money for fixing that piece of metal they call a car!" The two men waved behind them to show they heard and continued to slowly walk away, soon they were gone. (Renkotsu and Suikotsu were the two.)

Sango went up to the apartment. "Hello Miroku."

Miroku smiled as he opened the door. "C'mon in, just let me get a shirt on." His bare, toned chest was gleaming from sweat as he pulled a black shirt with "Speed Demon" on it. "Sorry this place is such a mess. Hey, Dad! The girl I told you about is here!" A man slowly walked out of the bathroom, an empty bottle in hand.

"Hello. Well I am here to cook and clean." She was still blushing a bit from seeing Miroku shirtless.

Miroku blinked a few times, looking around. "Well . . . the kitchen's over there," he said pointing to it, "and anything you see dirty, is ten times worse." The older man nodded and squinted at the light as he sat down at one of the four old chairs at the table. "So this is the Sango you've talked about loving all these years?" the old man giving her a quick glance at her, his voice slurred.

Sango was already cleaning the charred pots and pans they looked new in no time! She began to put the food in them, and made the kitchen immaculate, It was shining the walls really were white!

Miroku's father put his head to the table, all the white reflecting the light even more. Miroku was picking up all the empty drink bottles. "Dad, did you steal any of this? Some of it would be impossible to afford!!" He shook his head. "Naw . . . the Dude gave it to me." Miroku clicked his tongue. "Damn, and we could have sold it, too." Shrugging, Miroku threw the bottle in the bag with the rest of them.

Sango had a new garbage bag in here Miroku.

Miroku tied the full bag and started to throw them into the new one. "I don't know why you want to do any of this, Sango. This whole floor's going down anyway. Too old, floors are breaking."

"You should know why I do this!"

". . . You _like_ cleaning this big of a dump?"

"That's not my exact reason. . ."

"Oh? Do tell," Miroku said winking. "I'd love to hear."

She smiled lightly and by the time she finished Miroku's apartment it looked brand new! And the smell of Teriyaki Chicken filled the air.

Miroku was screwing the door back on its hinges. "Sango-chan, that smells great! I don't think any of these apartments have ever held true home cooking in them!"

"I also have fruit salad pot stickers and japche!"

Miroku licked his lips in anticipation. "Yum." He cringed as he heard his dad in the bathroom again, spilling the contents of his stomach. The wrenching sound was followed by a flush. ". . .Sorry," Miroku mumbled. "That's not the best thing to hear."

"I didn't here a thing."

Miroku raised an eyebrow.

She smiled, and put the food on three plates.

"He won't be able to eat anything."

"I'll put it in the refrigerator!"

Miroku shrugged as he sat down and picked up his chopsticks.

She ate. "I'm worried about Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Why?"

"I know their secret I'm sure of it!"

"Secret? Kagome has a secret?"

"You think both of them are really so accident prone?"

"I never said they were."

"I think they are. . .abused or at least Inuyasha is."

Miroku's shoulders tensed. "Wouldn't they. . . tell us? Or someone?"

"Inuyasha knows Kagome is abused and vice versa, but don't ask them, they won't tell us."

Miroku nodded. "But. . . Kagome tells me everything."

"Perhaps Inuyasha won't tell me because as rumor has it I have a crush on him."

"That's never stopped him from telling you anything before." Miroku had looked away when she'd mentioned the crush.

"So you think I love him too?"

Miroku looked at his almost empty plate. "Well, when you love someone. . . and they talk about rumors that they love someone else, it's kind of hard."

"I see" She got up and put some rice on his plate, and on hers.

Miroku slowly began to eat the rice she'd dished onto his place, ignoring the slamming of his Father's bedroom door.

She gave him mochi ice cream for dessert. "I have to go now," she said.

Miroku sighed and nodded. "Yeah. . ."

"It was nice to have someone to eat with ever since. . .," She was quiet; she almost revealed her own secret.

". . . Since?" Miroku walked a bit closer to her.

"Since my parent began attending those conventions."

Miroku was no more than an arm's length away from her. "Sango. . ." Miroku held out his hand to cup her cheek. "We all have our hidden secrets. . . what's yours? You know mine."

"Secret? I don't have any!" She put her hands up.

"Please. . ." Miroku looked longingly, deeply into her eyes. "I don't want you hurting."

"I don't hurt, everything is fine!"

You could almost see the pain in Miroku's eyes. "You. . . can't trust me. . . that's understandable, though I'd never tell anyone."

"I'm telling you the truth, I'm just a little lonely."

"You can always stay here for a night or two. . . Just to pay back the favor. . ."

"I am happy to do this for you."

"But I still feel that I owe you something, Sango."

"Nothing. You owe me absolutely nothing," she said.

You could see the longing in his eyes. Just for someone to love him and not treat him like trash, for someone to relate to.

Sango, though, was all alone, no one, not even Miroku would believe she wasn't in love with Inuyasha.

"P-please, Sango. Just give me something to live for." His deep eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"There is your father and Kagome, live for them."

Miroku shook his head. "My father is worthless and Kagome can't truly trust me." Miroku gazed into Sango. "I've never loved someone before so I don't really know what to do."

"I have to go, do you need me to make you lunch?"

Miroku wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and shook his head, unable to come up with any words.

Sango left.

Miroku stood there, gazing off for a while before he shed all but his boxers and crawled into his make-shift bed, already feeling the tears starting to fall.

"Father please, let Inuyasha be!" begged Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha recoiled from him, trying to ignore his dearest brother's pleas.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of Inuyasha "Father that is enough!"

"Stop, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha croaked.

"No!"

Inuyasha pushed him lightly away, receiving another strong blow to the head.

"Your brother, Sesshomaru, is useless."

"Shut up," Inuyasha croaked again.

"And you will die."

"Not if I can stop it!" cried Sesshomaru and was slashed across the chest and down the leg his, crimson blood flooding the floor.

Inuyasha held out his hand to his brother. "Sesshomaru?"

"I-I-Inuyasha, I'm sorry I can't protect you."

"Oh, gods, don't talk like that!" Inuyasha managed to duck one blow to get a few more seconds with Sesshomaru.

"I'll be okay, sorry I'm such lousy protector."

Inuyasha laughed lightly. "S'okay." Inuyasha's shoulders tensed, waiting for the next blow.

Inuyasha was hit again! He was sent flying, sprawling out on the floor. He knew he was done for, he couldn't move a bone in his body, let alone protect him self.

His father steeped on his arm; there was a sickening crack!

Inuyasha felt his breath run cold; he'd stepped on his left arm, so it wasn't yet broken. Unfortunately, fate was being cruel and would not accept him into the darkness. He lay there, still awake.

"Are you alive, little brother?"

Inuyasha didn't answer.

"You can't die on me yet."

Once again, Inuyasha didn't answer, nor did his eyes flicker open to stare into his brothers.

"Will he be all right?" he asked the doctor.

The doctor shook her head. "It's unlikely, he suffered from very sever wounds to the head and spine, not to mention all the other broken things. . . What caused all this? He's got older bruises and scars. . ."

"I don't know I. . . I found him like this."

The doctor pursed her lips but left the subject alone. "Are you his only friends or family?"

"Well, I don't know his friends, but he has a father but he is soon to start living with me."

"And you are. . .?"

The doctor flipped through her clip board papers.

"His brother."

She nodded and wrote it down.

Inuyasha groaned slightly. "Ka. . . go. . .me. . ." he muttered in short rasps. He was shaking uncontrollably now.

The doctor raised her eyebrow. "Who's Kagome?"

"I think it is one of his friends."

She shrugged and nodded, checked the machines, wrote some things down and left.

"Where's. . . Kag. . .?"

"She's home Inuyasha your in the hospital."

"Hos. . .pital? I want Kag-chan. . ."

"Kagome is home Inuyasha, you still can't move."

"She might get hurt. . ." His eyes stung with salty tears.

"By who?"

"She's like . . . us, Sesshomaru. . ."

"We can't help her yet."

Inuyasha tried to use all his strength to sit up. "No. . . I can't let anything happen to her. . .she's all I've got. . ."

"You're badly injured."

"But. . . I love her, Sesshomaru, we gotta help her. . ."

"We will when you can move."

Inuyasha gave up and relaxed again. "At least find her for me? Higurashi Kagome?"

"She should be at school tomorrow."

"But. . . I won't. . .they're not going to kick me out that fast, are they?"

"No, just relax!" The next day came and Inuyasha was still hospitalized.

Cho-sensei was assigning work project groups Kagome and Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha, Hojo and Eri. . .

Inuyasha was extremely bored. "158," he said aloud for the tenth or eleventh time. He was counting ceiling tiles.

"Be quiet; you arm turned out not to be broken."

"Really? It was stepped on pretty hard. Stupid boots."

Miroku exchanged worried glances with Sango and Kagome. Where could he be. . .?" (Jumpy again, I am sincerely sorry.!)

"He's my partner I'll find him! I know where he is."

Miroku raised his eyebrow. "You know you're only feeding the flames, Sango."

Sango was quite "It doesn't matter. . .anymore."

Miroku looked away, trying to hide the hurt. Gods, could she once pretend she cared about him more than a friend?

Inuyasha sighed heavily.

Sango was already hurt because Miroku thought she was in love with Inuyasha, so why do anything.

"It's not like I don't believe you, you know. I trust you when you say you don't love him."

"It doesn't matter," she whispered.

"It does to me."

"You don't believe I'm in love with Inuyasha?"

"Whatever you say, I'll believe. Unless you say some crack pot lie like I can turn iron into gold or something. So, no, I don't believe you're in love with Inuyasha."

"You did."

"Well, can you blame me? Haven't you ever been in love? It's a cruel thing that twists everything around."

"You did."

"We just established that!"

"Yes so why should it matter?"

"Because I don't think it anymore!"

The bell rang for lunch. Sango went outside to eat alone.

Miroku cautiously walked up to her.

Sango opened her bento and stared at it.

Miroku stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Sango. . ."

"Hello Miroku."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Can I. . . sit down?"

"If you want."

Miroku sat down, facing her.

"You brought you own lunch!"

Miroku looked down at his hands. "Hey, I did!" he said, he had truly forgotten he'd brought his own bento.

"What did you bring?"

"Er. . . A little rice, some how found and apple, and. . . tea."

"Want some?"

Miroku shrugged. "You meal last night really filled me up, but sure."

She gave him so pot stickers, ramen, rice and curry from her own lunchbox; she even sacrificed a cream puff!

Miroku grinned and pulled a box of pocky out of his pocket. "Thought we could share."

"Oh Miroku, want to watch a new anime episode tonight. . .oh how could I let it slip I'm an anime otaku?" she blushed.

Miroku laughed. "Sure, I don't think I'd classify as an otaku, but I love watching it. . . If only I'd had cable."

"Well there is one out call _Inuyasha_!"

Miroku nearly spit out his tea, but he managed to swallow it.

"And there is a Miroku, Sango and Kagome in it!"

Miroku smoothed back his hair. "That is way too crazy for my taste, sorry, but when my name starts popping up on TV shows with my friends' names as well, that gets scary." (XP Laura's idea of a show, not mine.)

"I think it's flattering, anyway I'm meeting with my partner after school delivering his bento!"

"Do you know where he lives?"

"No, but I think I know where he is."

"And that is the hospital, right?"

"Where else?"

Miroku nodded. "There's something I never told you. A few days ago, we were in the gym locker rooms, changing. . . and I saw Inuyasha. I could nearly count every rib and he had huge scars and bruises. . ."

"Why do you think I've been bring him lunch?"

"But, with most cases where kids are abused and they aren't allowed to eat, the parents might make the kids throw up or something to see if they've been eating or something like that."

"They do not necessarily think others will feed them."

Miroku sighed and stood up, offering his hand to help her up.

She kissed it.

A blush crept up Miroku's cheeks.

She stood up as well.

"We should probably get Kagome. . ."

"No she cannot stand me."

"Just tell her fully and honestly that you don't love Inuyasha. It'll make her _a lot_ happier."

"That would be a lie Miroku!"

"That you don't love him the way everyone thinks. You said you don't, so that wouldn't be a lie!"

"I love him Miroku."

"But. . . first you said you did, then didn't, now you do again?"

"It is hard to explain."

"But. . . there's brotherly and sisterly love, then there's the Romeo and Juliet love. Which is it?"

"You should know." She retuned to the classroom.

Miroku shook his head. "She obviously doesn't grasp the concept of love. . . If only I could understand. . ." Miroku sighed. "I just want her happy." And with that, he followed her.

"Miroku will never get it," she whispered to herself.

Miroku sighed again and stepped into class, not meeting Sango's, or anyone else's gaze as he sat down.

Inuyasha snorted. "Don't you have a life?" he asked his brother.

"Yes, you," said Sesshomaru.

"Gee, that's it? Poor you."

"You're moving."

Inuyasha looked at his brother. "Where am I moving to?"

"With me and Kagura."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose.

After school was over Sango began towards the hospital.

Miroku slowly drove next to her in his old car. "Sango, you can be mad at me, but I'd rather you not walk."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Well, then, get in the car. No matter where you are, walking is not the best."

"I rather walk."

"Please, Sango. I don't want you hurt."

"You saw me last night!"

"Have you ever thought maybe I just really like spending time with you and didn't know how to say it?!"

"Does that mean you're saying it now?"

"Yes, I love spending time with you, Sango."

"Well I would take that ride but we're at the hospital." She gave him a smile.

Miroku cursed under his breath as he parked. "You're a really pain, you know that?"

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because I really like you, that's why. Plus, I want to see how Inuyasha's doing."

"Only one of us can go."

"You can go, you love him. I sure as hell don't, I'm not that close," he said with a snort

"Miroku. . .Thank you. ." She hugged him.

Miroku was shocked but managed to form words. "Um . . . you're welcome. . ." he said with a smile.

She ran to the welcome desk and asked for the room with Inuyasha.

The lady behind the desk gave her a floor and room number, along with pointing the direction out. Miroku went in and sat in the lobby, rolling his beads in his hands.

She ran to his room and knocked.

"**I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU FUCKING HOSPITAL FOOD**!" he shouted through the door.

"How about my bento?"

"Oh, Sango! C'mon in!" Inuyasha said in a much quieter and more cheerful voice.

"Here." She gave him a bento.

Inuyasha took it and wolfed it down. "Thanks!"

"We're partner in class, but regardless am I right?"

"Wright?" he said through a mouth full of food. "What do you mean. 'wright'?" (He thinks she said "wright" instead of "Right". ::sweat drop::)

"You are hit, aren't you?"

Inuyasha stopped eating and glanced towards Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, Sango, Sango, Sesshomaru."

"I know, your brother."

Inuyasha nodded absently. "Yeah, he's cool."

"You told me about him."

"I did? Well, I get to live with him for a while. He's got this big company or something, I don't quite know."

"Well the whole school thinks we are a couple now."

Inuyasha cringed.

"Even Miroku."

"I doubt that. He's probably begging you to explain to everyone that it's just sisterly love or something."

"Not anymore."

"Is he here?"

"Yeah he followed me."

"Why isn't he in here?"

"Because I didn't want you to think I told him you're secret I didn't."

"He already knows."

"I am the only one you didn't tell even when I asked you directly?"

"I didn't tell him!"

"Inuyasha I love you so much." Her eyes filled with tears, "It's just so hard."

"Please don't look at me that way!"

"You shouldn't have had to give him lunch; I offered him food every night," Sesshomaru said.

"Please leave for now, Sesshomaru."

"I'm not leaving until your better!"

"Damn it, can't I get a moment alone?!"

"I'll be right outside."

Sesshomaru was right outside the door.

Inuyasha turned to face Sango, jaw set.

"Look at, you how?"

"It's really simple."

"Tell me."

"You put an angry man with strong muscles and a good pair of boots and you get me, it's not that bad, sheesh," he said simply, though it was much worse. With every little shift in the building that created a creak, he'd jump a little. He's been so jumpy, but it's no surprise. Ever second he thinks his dad was just going to burst through the door.

"You don't deserve it!"

"Does anyone? There's kids with a lot worse than me, and they do a lot less."

"You mean Kagome?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "She doesn't really have it _that_ bad, but she's never deserved it, anything even slightly mean is not meant for her. . ."

"Who do you think has it bad?"

"Other kids. It's not like I end up in the hospital often, Kagome's never been."

"Well when will you be out?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "They don't tell me anything."

"Well how about we meet at Bubble Tea this Saturday!"

"Who all will be there?"

"Just you and me we need to work on the project!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Whatever, sure, why not. No harm."

"I'll let you heal.

"Inuyasha, sorry if I have been confusing you I know you like Kagome."

"Sango. . .please come here. . ." Inuyasha was sitting up.

_Just a bit more. . ._ Miroku thought. He'd been maneuvering past nurses.

Sango sat in a chair closer to the bed. "Better?"

"No, closer."

"Where do you want me to sit?"

Inuyasha patted the part of the bed next to him. "Next to me."

"Really? Okay." She did so.

Inuyasha gazed into her eyes. "Sango. . ."

"Two more. . ." Miroku murmured to himself. He felt like he was in _Mission: Impossible_! Having to sneak past all the doctors and nurses.

"Yes Inuyasha, are you okay?" His way of looking at her worried her a little.

Inuyasha cupped her cheek in his hand. "Oh, Sango. . ."

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers. (::jaw drops::)

"One more. . ."

Sango was in such shock she couldn't draw away!

Inuyasha slowly moved his lips over hers. Inuyasha placed his other hand on her cheek as well.

_Inuyasha what are you doing?_ she wondered as she closed her eyes, getting into the kiss a little.

He ran the first hand through her hair as he continued to kiss her. Sango finally kissed him back fully. The seconded she felt her lips against his she felt such love and passion she had only dreamt of.

Inuyasha's arms somehow wrapped around her waist as the kiss turned intense. . . just as Miroku opened the door. The smile he'd had on fell instantly as he saw the two kissing with fire and passion.

Sango's hand went to Inuyasha's cheek to keep the kiss longer. Was this the love she had long for?

Miroku let out a tiny whimper that he'd been forcing himself to hold in.

Sango didn't even hear it.

Inuyasha was too busy kissing Sango with the ever-deepening kiss. Miroku slide to the ground, not able to tear his eyes away from the woman he was in love with and one of his best friends kissing like they truly loved each other.

Sango realized this was her first real kiss she didn't want it to end as she fell into Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sango. He wasn't sure if what he was feeling was love because he was in love with her, or just because they had kissed. He could hear a soft crying noise in the background, but it didn't sound like a girl. But he didn't break the kiss that he and Sango were sharing.

Sango soon began to hear it as well she almost pulled away and opened her eyes but she didn't. Inuyasha would be hurt, he would consider it rejection!

Miroku had his knees to his chest. He could not for the life of him stop crying! Grown men weren't supposed to cry!

Inuyasha was letting the kiss simmer, not breaking it, but not stoking the fire.

Sango would let him pull away.

Inuyasha stopped the kiss, but didn't pull away completely; his lips still lingered on hers, but ever so softly.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered opening her eyes.

"Yes. . .?"

Miroku sniffed and pressed his eyes into his knees, letting his jeans soak up all the still-falling tears. (he'd changed out of his uniform.)

"We just. . .didn't we."

"Was it that bad?"

"Why?" was all she could say.

"I'm not sure. . ."

But the question was answered in by shaky voice. "You do love each other, don't you?" The voice was parched with the effects of crying, and a few tears still slide down his face.

"Miroku?!" Sango couldn't deny what just happened it was obvious what had happened.

Inuyasha's grip loosened on her waist. "Oh god. . ." he muttered under his breath. Miroku didn't take his indigo eyes off of them.

Sango looked to the ground; she couldn't look at him.

Miroku sniffed and stood up, but wavering from side to side slightly. "I. . . I just want you to be happy, Sango. I love you and your happiness is the most important thing in the world to me."

"Miroku I. . ."

Miroku gave a small, sad smile. "I'm glad you found the man of your dreams, Sango." Miroku took uneasy steps towards the door.

"But. . ." Her voice was near tears.

"There's no buts, Sango." His smile was still a little shaky. "I'd die if it'd make you happy. Inuyasha, please take care of her, 'kay?" Miroku reached for the door knob, not wanting to hear a cocky reply from Inuyasha.

Sango looked an Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked torn apart. Miroku gave a nice smile at Sango, his eyes gleaming. "Always stay happy, Sango." He opened the door and slowly stepped out.

Sango looked at Inuyasha "Why?" she asked.

"Why. . .?"

"Why did you. . ."

Inuyasha shook his head. "To see if I love you, but now I can't get a grasp on the feeling because now I just feel sorry for Miroku."

Miroku was walking down the halls, a big, fake smile on his face, not matching the tears streaming down his face.

"So what do we do now?" Tears were in her eyes.

Inuyasha blinked a few times. "Dig deep into your soul, Sango. Who do you love?"

"Tell me how you feel."

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied to her own question.

"I can't really place it. . ."

"Do you love me?"

"I asked you first," Inuyasha said.

"Then am I your sister or not?"

"Sango. . . you are my sister. . ."

"So you love as a sister then why kiss me?"

"I had to know. . . being a teenager bites. . . you never know your emotions. . .well, it looks like Miroku has them pretty figured out. . ."

"I thought you understood how I felt, obviously not!"

"Sango, I'm sorry to say this, but guys are not good with girl's emotions, you have to tell us. . ."

"I love you like a brother I always have didn't you know this? It no longer matters. . ."

"Damn it! It's all my fault. Now I feel like shit. . ."

"It's my fault; it always is." Tears began to roll down her cheeks

Inuyasha wiped them away. "No. . . I kissed you."

"I kissed you back, I felt nothing though."

"But I kissed you first."

"It doesn't; matter it's over now."

Inuyasha sighed, then remembered his brother was waiting outside. . . he'd seen Miroku enter, and probably heard him in here, then saw him leave. . .

Sango was trying to wipe away her tears, but the fell to fast.

Miroku was sitting out in his car, forehead resting on the wheel.

"Please stop crying, Sango."

"I can't, oh Inuyasha, what will I do now?" She wanted to hold him for comfort but only as sharp reminder that he was injured prevented her form doing so.

Inuyasha sighed and shrugged. "I need a shower," he grumbled, his stubbornness enabling him to pull all the machines off of him.

"Inuyasha, remember how I asked about Miroku?" She made him sit in bed and not pull out his IV.

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah."

"It is because. . ." She became quiet.

"Oh, Sango and Miroku sitting' in a tree. _K-I-S-S-I-N-G_."

"Inuyasha, GROW UP!" she huffed and fell into a chair; she looked hurt.

Inuyasha stopped. "Sorry. . ."

"He'll never even speak to me again; it's over between me and him."

"He just wants you happy; he'd probably take you back in pretty quick."

"You think I should go to his house?"

"If that's where you think he'll be."

"Thanks. . .little brother." She went to get food and ran off toward Miroku's home.

Miroku had been in his house for a little less than an hour, his father was out so he played the old piano without interruption.

Sango again was wafting for any sign of another attack.

No one was coming; Jakotsu and his gang had warned the rest of the place of her.

She got to Miroku's apartment her heart stopped as she knocked.

Midnight Sonata stopped instantly, he'd been able to hear her knock. "Yo, who's there?" Miroku asked, opening the door, reveling his attire of. . . pajama pants. He had changed when he'd gotten home, but he left the glove on. "Oh, hey Sango, 'sup?"

She wouldn't allow herself to look up at him. "You'll talk to me?"

"Course, why not?"

"You know why, you must hate me Miroku."

Miroku shrugged. "No reason to hate you, Sango. Pretty much impossible. Wanna come in?" Miroku asked, opening the door the rest of the way. He stretched lightly. "Sorry if you knocked a few times, I was playing with the keys," he said, taking out a bit of ice cream.

"It was amazing, but I came here to tell you what really happened. What you really saw."

"I know what I saw. Just two people kissing, that's all," Miroku said shrugging as he spooned some of the frozen dessert into his mouth, his midnight hair disheveled and all over the place, but it still looked nice with his toned chest and long legs, covered by cotton pajama pants with little anime girls and boys all over them.

She couldn't look at him, "Then let me explain the feelings perhaps?"

"Sure. . ." His voice was cautious. He sat cross-legged on his bed pulled out of the couch.

"Inuyasha is my brother, and I am his sister, the kiss meant nothing, I felt nothing." She knew this sounded ludicrous.

"Okay, but that kiss looked pretty intense. Felt like I'd walked into the begging of a soft-core porno movie, man."

"I don't blame you, it sounds like a lie. . ." She got up.

"Where you going? I didn't say I didn't believe you."

"You have no reason to."

"But. . . I do. . ."

She clutched her long green shirt. "Why Miroku?" she asked, not daring to look at him, her eyes still held their gaze with the floor.

"Because. . . I've fallen for you, and I listen to anything, especially if it's true."

"Am I telling the truth?"

Miroku nodded as he took another bite.

"Yes or no?" She hadn't looked at him yet.

"Oh, didn't realize you weren't looking to see me nod. Yes."

"I can't bring myself to."

"Why? Do I need to put a shirt on or something?"

"I can't bring myself to look in your eyes anymore."

Miroku stood up and sat in front of her. "Sango. . ."

"Y-y-yes?"

"I don't like seeing you so upset. . . is there anything I can do?"

"I'm too scared. . .," she said to herself.

Miroku wrapped his arms around her. "Don't be, Sango. You're brave."

"Not when it comes to this."

"You're brave, Sango. Far more brave than I've ever been or will be."

"But you are braver with feelings, that is where I am such a coward."

"Never say you're a coward."

"But I am!"

"No woman _I_ love would be a coward."

"But why can't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?" he whispered into her ear.

"I. . I. . "

"Go on," he urged her. His hand was resting on the small of her back.

"I can't."

"I know you can."

"I love you, okay Miroku?" the words tumbled out.

Miroku hugged her even more. "Now. . ." he said jokingly, "is this brotherly love or my love?"

"That you should know Miroku," she said; she didn't look at him still.

"Look at me Sango, you'll feel so much better."

"But Miroku-chan. . ."

Miroku pulled her face to his and he pressed his forehead to hers, looking deeply into her eyes.

Sango froze. His eyes so beautiful they were black with just a hint of violet.

"See. . .," he whispered, not blinking.

"See what?"

"See my eyes. Can you see deep into them."

"Miroku." She moved in closer, her lips touched his.

Miroku slowly responded to the kiss, his lips running over hers.

Sango's heart beat faster and faster, this was it the kiss of true love, now if only Miroku wouldn't grope her!

Miroku's hand cradled the back of her head, the other stayed on the small of her back. He deepened the kiss, his eyes softly shut.

Her eyes were shut as she undid his hair. It pooled around his neck in dark waves, a kink in it where the band had been for so long.

Miroku didn't even notice what was going on with his hair as his hand now rested under the back of her shirt so he could feel the heat radiating off of it.

Sango almost drew away but she ran her hand thought his loose hair.

Miroku closed what was left of the space between them. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster! He loved Sango and she loved him, he just couldn't get enough of this!

Sango never wanted this kiss to end, her heart was now beard, she had put everything on the line.

Miroku could feel his blood running wildly through his entire body. This, he thought, it was pure love and joy, it truly is.

Sango wanted to get closer still to Miroku, why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't they have always been together?

Miroku ran his hand through Sango's chestnut-brown hair. His mind had finally made peace with it's self. "Thanks for giving me something to live for," he said when they had broken the kisses.

"Thank you for finally giving me someone here."

"Never leave me?"

"I hope not."

"Don't say that. You should know."

"Miroku, I have something for you."

"What is it?"

She reached into her bag and brought out a dark blue blanket. It was embroidered with his name. The material was chenille. His name was stitched in a golden thread.

"Oh. . . Sango. . ."

"I hope you don't mind gold!"

"Sango. . .it's so beautiful. . ."

"You like it? I'm so happy."

"It's so perfect. . . I might damage it, though. . ." He ran a hand over the lettering.

"So let's see if it fits your bed!"

"Oh, Sango, it doesn't belong in a place like my bed. . . but I wouldn't mind a reminder of you. . ."

"Your bed can't be that bad."

"Well, considering it's older thank me, and it's in a place where the ceiling falls on it. . . but I'll protect it with my life."

"Do you and you dad want to come live with me?"

Miroku wrinkled his nose. "You think I want to live with him?"

"He is your father!"

"I don't have to love my father. He doesn't want me, I was an accident with some hooker."

"Then why does he have you?"

"Because I pay the bills.

"But I only pay because I have to live here."

"But still his is your father. . ." Sango couldn't understand his father not loving him.

Miroku shook his head as he wrapped the blanket around him. "I just want to be with someone who loves me. He couldn't probably care less if I just stood up and walked out right now."

"Maybe you could live with my family. . .no work required?"

"I'm getting the odd feeling you don't even have a family, but I'd love to none the less."

"I have my parents M-M-Miroku"

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I should press it and ruin the chances of me living a decent life."

She was quiet; why couldn't she tell anyone that her parents died when she was so young?

"Sango. . . if it makes you uncomfortable I wont say anything."

"About?"

"Your parents."

"What about them?"

"How you don't have any."

"I have parents and they are alive and well! I just have to wait for them to return from their conference and see if you can stay with us!"

Miroku shook his head. "Whatever you say."

"And why should you think? I am an orphan?"

"Sango, we all have our secrets, I told you mine, and I found out yours. . . Sango, its okay. . ."

"I don't know anything about your secret and I don't have one."

"No one else knows where I live. They all think I live in an upper-class place with two parents and maybe a dog. And no one knows about this," Miroku said, pulling off his glove that revealed a horrible scar. It was pale white and took up the entire center of his right hand.

"What happened?" This was the secret she meant.

"Everyone who knows about, which is very few, thinks what I told them. I'd forgotten my keys, tried to get in the window and my dad attacked me, thinking I was a robber. . . but. . .that never happened. . ."

She took his injured hand in her flawless one. "If that's what you want me to believe I will."

Miroku shook his head. "I want you to know the truth."

She looked him in the eyes and nodded.

"I-I. . . . I was unhappy for a long time. . . felt I could die. . . this was a few years ago. . . two, maybe three. One day. . . I couldn't take it anymore. . . I wanted a slow, painful death. . ." Miroku smiled slightly. "Took one of Dad's empty bottles, broke it and stabbed it into my palm, deep, too. Nearly lost all my blood." Despite his calm demeanor, he was so scared of telling anyone, and even just _thinking_ about it made him freak.

"Miroku. . ."

Miroku sniffed. "I passed out towards the end. . . but not before seeing a beautiful vision all in white. . . I think it was my Guardian Angel. . ."

Sango held him in her arms in a long embrace. There was nothing she could say.

Miroku cried silently on her shoulder. "Now you're my guardian angel, you're what keeps me going."

"I love you Miroku now and forever."

"I love you, too, for an eternity and more."

"Miroku I am so sorry. . ."

"For what?" he asked sniffing.

"Everything that made you ever doubt me!"

"Its okay, Sango."

No it's not." She held him even tighter; she no longer cared if he acted like a lecher or not!

Miroku wrapped his arms around her. "I have you. It's okay."

"I can't ever live without you."

"I know how you feel, Sango. Amazing, huh? In, like, two days I got you to confess your love of me. Well, to tell me you love me or whatever."

She laughed.

"Where am I going to live?"

"I um. . ." She wanted to tell him she always love him but the subject just changed.

"Yeah? Were you going to say something else?"

"Only that I always have loved you."

"Always, always?"

"Since I saw you!"

"Nine years?"

"I saw you before that!"

"But. . . Miroku counted on his fingers. Seven to sixteen. . ."

"Eleven."

"Eleven? How'd you come up with that?"

She smiled "Well, you're sixteen now and I first saw you when I was five and I am now sixteen. . .sixteen minus five is eleven."

"Five? When was this?"

"School."

"Oh? How come I don't remember? I thought I met Inuyasha at seven, so I assumed that's when I met the rest of you."

"I said I saw you, I was too scared to talk to you."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "When you were five you were too scared to talk to me?"

"Yeah but I saved you!" (Okay, Laura's idea. I think Miroku'd be able to fight for himself, but whatever.)

"When?" Miroku was drawing up a blank. "When we were five?"

"Remember the sever year old bullies?"

"Oh. . ."

"Yeah."

Miroku wrapped the blanket around the both of them. "I love you Sango. And I'm _in_ love with you."

"I've always been in love with you Miroku. You were always so cute, even as a lecher you were so handsome!"

"Can't have been as pretty as you, though."

"You weren't pretty you were handsome!"

Miroku blushed. "You're too perfect for me," he said smiling, laying down on his bed.

"Oh no Miroku, it's late!"

"Mmm? What time is it?"

"Eight!"

"That's late? Oh. . . do you have to go?"

"I have more that one lunch to do!"

"Inuyasha'll be eating in the hospital, though."

"He seems well enough to me!"

Miroku shook his head. "He had a concussion, severe spine damage, he shouldn't have been moving."

"Well he did."

"I know he did. But as a friend of his, I was told his report or whatever."

She was gripping her arms hard. You could see the indentations she was causing as part of her skin began to turn almost white it was easy to tell she was mad.

"Sango. . . you're hurting yourself. . ."

"Huh? Oh sorry."

Miroku rubbed her arms to help them even out where her nails had created crescent moons.

"I still just want to know why!"

"He might tell us in time. . ."

"Anyway I have to go home. . .oh and there is some dinner for you in the bag I brought over!"

"Oh, thank you. . ."

She started off in the direction of her home. When she got back she made sandwiches for herself and Inuyasha, spiced rice balls, plus sliced strawberries for dessert! This lunch was for Friday, she would see Inuyasha on Saturday.

Miroku crawled into his stiff bed, his new blanket wrapped securely around him. "Oh, Sango, now all I have to do is make it through the nights without you. . .," he whispered into the darkness.

"Kagome, Miroku. . .forgive me," Sango whispered that night.

Miroku pulled his pillow close and soon sleep engulfed him.

The next morning Sango caught up with Kagome, "Can we talk?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"About me and Inuyasha. . ."

Kagome stopped. "Yeah. . .?"

"There is nothing between us when I say I love him I mean like a brother, there is someone else who lays claim to my heart."

"Oh? And who is this?" _Please be Miroku, please be Miroku_, Kagome chanted in her head.

"That doesn't matter, it is not Inuyasha, and I also know what you and Inuyasha are or have been hiding."

"Hiding?"

"About what your fathers do to you."

"What do you mean. . ." Kagome ran a hand up one of her scars unconsciously.

"Abuse?"

"What are you talking about?!"

Sango knew Kagome would be furious but she continued. "I know your father hits you Kagome, and that Inuyasha's father hits him!"

Kagome looked around. "Look, nothing happens!"

"Inuyasha told me, I made him."

"How could you?!"

"Do you even no where he was yesterday?"

Kagome shook her head.

"In the hospital, nearly dead! He nearly died Kagome how could I not?"

"Listen, I know you're like his sister and all, but I've been with him since we were two and if you tell anyone. . ."

"Kagome listen Inuyasha is now free of it, and if I have to go to you house myself and stop your father, I am not going to let you end up dead!" Sango's voice had a quality of caring to it Kagome never heard

"Oh, Sango. . . honestly. . . I've never been put in the hospital or anything. . . and I don't want you getting hurt in the process. . ." Kagome knew how bad her life was. . . and it tore her up inside, but she didn't want her father to hurt Sango.

"Right and neither was Inuyasha until a couple of days ago! What if next time your not so lucky, I have already lost enough people in my life Kagome! I'm not gonna loose you too!"

"Sango, you're not going to loose me, my mother's been home a lot lately. . ."

"What happens next time she's not?"

"I-I. . ." Kagome was starting to cry.

Sango held her. "It's not going to happen _ever_ again!"

"But. . .you don't understand! I don't understand!"

"I understand what you father is doing is _wrong_, he has _no right_ to do that, and most of all it is **_not your fault_**!!! It is his fault and only his!"

"NO! He doesn't know what he's doing!"

"Yes he does! Why do you think he keeps doing it? To keep you as his victim, to make you ashamed so you won't tell anyone and he can continue doing it!"

"Stop it!"

"Kagome you know I'm right! It has to stop!"

"Just stop it!" Kagome ignored the angry tears burning down her cheeks.

"If I'm wrong then why are you crying?"

"Because I'm not ashamed! He loves me I know it!"

"Then why does he hit you, you mother loves you she does not, Inuyasha loves you he does not, Miroku loves you he does not, and Kagome I love you and I do not."

Kagome hand wrapped her arms around her head. "I just want it to all go away!" She sounded like a frightened child, just like a child didn't want to be in the dark.

"Then let us help and it will!"

"Just make it stop," she sobbed.

"I will I promise, I will."

"Just make it all go away, no more!" she said again, sound more than ever like a frightened little child just seeking some comfort.

Miroku and Inuyasha came upon this scene. Sango held Kagome and rocked her.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "What. . . happened. . .?"

"I told her it's over Inuyasha," said Sango.

Inuyasha nodded knowingly and went to hug her with Sango and Miroku. Kagome, he realized, had it the worst of all. Her father had once acted like he loved her, gave her kisses and midnight stories. Then he grew cold, heartless. "We all love you Kagome," the two boys said at the same time.

"I think Cho-sensei would understand if we miss class today," said Sango.

Kagome sniffed and nodded. "Thanks you guys. . ."

"Well if you want I can leave Kagome," offered Sango.

Kagome looked at her oddly. "You. . . wanna leave. . .?"

"I thought you might want me to."

Kagome frowned. "Why. . .?"

"Are we friends?"

"Of course. . . aren't we?"

Sango looked to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged.

Sango gave a look as if to say 'tell her!'

"Kag—Kagome. . . something happened. . ."

"What Inuyasha?"

"When I was in the hospital. . . Sango came. . and. . . and we were alone. . .well, at least we thought we were, anyway. . ." Inuyasha said glancing at Miroku.

Sango pursed her lips.

"And?"

"Well. . . oh, gods, Kagome. . . we kissed. . . but it wasn't just any kiss, either. . ." He couldn't look at her.

"Oh." Kagome was in shock.

Miroku was frowning slightly.

Inuyasha was looking away, at anything but her!

"Do you love her?"

"Only as a sister."

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"I had to know."

"Know what?"

"Who I truly loved, that's all."

"You kidding you could have loved me?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I didn't know!"

"Was that my fault?"

"No."

"That makes me feel a little better, any way Inuyasha her is your bento," Sango said handing it to him.

"Should I leave?" she asked the group.

Inuyasha took the box being handed to him.

"Why do you want to leave?" Miroku sounded hurt.

"Because, history."

"History?"

"Well all that happened."

"You can't go," said Kagome.

"You can't stop her," Miroku mumbled.

Kagome ignored Miroku. "You promised to help me remember?"

"Right! Let go to your house right now!"

Inuyasha smiled and slipped his hand into Kagome's as Miroku followed behind them, a few steps behind.

"May I resolve this like I promised?" Sango asked her friends.

"Sure, it's not like we can stop you."

Miroku didn't look up, he watched as the ground moved underneath his feet. _TAP_, _TAP_, _TAP_ his boots made.

Sango went and knocked on the door.

Inuyasha watched the door with his violet eyes, waiting for it to open. (Tut-tut-tut, you probably thought he had his silver hair and amber eyes, huh? ::sigh:: I wish.)

Miroku had stopped about a yard away from them. Why was he tagging along?

"Hello Mr. Higurashi?"

Inuyasha met the man's eyes. He'd been beaten a few times by him, too, but only because he was trying to protect Kagome.

"My name is Sango, I am a school friend of Kagome's, and I wanted to talk to you privately, if I may come inside," said Sango.

"Sango. . . you don't want to be alone, let us come," Inuyasha said.

"NO! Please Mr. Higurashi?"

The man looked at her. "What's all this about?!"

"Kagome's injuries and your involvement in them."

"And you think I want to talk with you?"

"Either me or the authorities."

"Shit," he muttered.

"Make your choice."

"Whatever," he said walking back in, leaving the door open.

Sango came in and closed the door behind her.

"This has to stop."

"There's nothing wrong. It's just discipline."

"There is a difference between abuse and discipline!"

"When she does something wrong she gets punished!"

"When she does wrong or when her brother does wrong."

"When one of them does wrong. I don't punish her for her brother's actions, same with him."

"What has she done to deserves cut and busies all up and down her legs?"

"Forgotten homework, dirty dishes, stuff like that. When she hasn't cleaned her room, when she talks back to me."

"Ever consider restriction?"

"What's to restrict."

"Privileges? But let me get right to the point. Either this ends now or you are going to deal with the police."

"She has no privileges, they've all already been taken away, and you aren't calling the police on me."

"Yes I am; after all you've done it not only to your own children you've do it to their friends. Good day to you Mr. Higurashi."

He stood to stop her from leaving, but she was gone. He cursed under his breath.

Miroku was sitting quite a ways away in the grass. He was staring off into the distance, tying flowers together in a long chain necklace.

"I'm going to the police."

Inuyasha looked at her. ". . .Really?"

Miroku didn't look up, just added another flower, then another.

"Yes. Miro-chan, are you coming?"

Miroku's hair blew in the breeze as he glanced up from his work and shrugged.

Sango knelt down and kissed him. "We can always come back and get you, if you like."

Miroku shrugged and nodded. "Sure, that sounds nice. . ."

"Are you mad with me Miro. . .Miroku?" she wasn't going to call him a pet name if that would make him cross.

"No," he said shaking his head. "Just. . . thinking. . ."

"A-a-about?"

He shrugged again. "Life, I guess." He looked up at her again before picking another flower.

"Ok. . . Well okay, then." They went to the police station and reported Kagome's father. Kagome and Inuyasha had to file the report because they were the only two hit besides Souta, who was still at school.

Miroku stayed in the field of flowers, making one necklace after the other before lying down and falling asleep on the ground.

Inuyasha felt uncomfortable talking about it, but told them everything, he just wanted Kagome safe.

Sango waited outside, why was Miroku so cold to her?

Miroku's mind couldn't help but wonder as he slept. Did Sango really love him? If so, why was she rarely close to him? Always with Inuyasha or Kagome, helping them with their problems.

Sango always felt in her heart, maybe if she had been a better daughter her parents wouldn't have left! Maybe if she fixed everyone else's problem her problem would fix it's self, but she knew it wasn't true.

Miroku's mind continued to drift. Would any of this happen if he'd taken better care of his father? Stopped him from drinking? Worked harder at his jobs to get more money for the two of them?

Sango had to get up, she couldn't rest, she always had more to do.

Miroku's hand gripped the earth under his sleeping form. Why was he so selfish?! Always caring for him self, complaining, never holding his head up high, he knew people had it much worse than he did, why was he only thinking about himself?!

She walked along not paying much attention tripped over an out stretched foot.

"Ouch, Miroku?"

"Hmm?" Miroku's eyes slowly opened. "Who's there?" he said, sitting up.

"Your foot was on the side walk."

Miroku pulled it back into the grassy fields he was resting in, right next to the walk. "Oh, sorry."

Her knees were now all skinned up.

"Want me to help you with that?" he asked pointing to her knees and hands, where the skin had torn.

"I'll manage. . .," she said sadly.

Miroku pulled out a few bandages and alcohol pads from his pocket. He sat down next to her and started to clean her cuts gently.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Why wouldn't I help you? I'm the one who caused you to get hurt."

"But you've been so cold today."

"I told you, I was just thinking!"

"But still, after what happened yesterday."

Miroku looked up at her, brow furrowed. "What about yesterday?" He had failed to put his glove back on, but he felt free without it.

"Nothing I guess."

Miroku shrugged at her and pressed a Band-Aid® onto her scrapped knees. (We do not own Band-Aid® either! Don't sue!)

Sango swallowed hard.

Miroku kissed her hurt knee lovingly. "There, all better."

"Yeah. . ."

"What time you got to be home?"

"My mom and dad said since it isn't a school night my curfew is 11."

"Then why did you leave at eight?"

"Because last night was a school night, then my curfew is nine."

Miroku shrugged and stood up, offering her a hand.

"Thanks. Well I guess I'll let you go."

"Go where?"

"Well I am going home."

"Oh. . . okay, you need a ride?"

"No, I'll walk." Sango got the feeling Miroku didn't want to be with her.

"But it's pretty far off. . . I'd love to give you a ride; you're going to be my last company for the weekend. _Father Dearest_ is in Viva Las Vegas. Ass, he won two tickets and went out this morning. He could have hawked them up and we'd be able to buy some more stuff."

"Miroku, I hate you acting so cold to me."

Miroku blinked for a few moments. "Pardon? I wasn't aware I was acting cold by offering you a ride, which I'd enjoy greatly giving it to you."

"I cannot help but get the feeling you don't want me around, though."

Miroku frowned. "Sango, you're the _only_ one I want around."

"So yesterday—yesterday was real?"

"Of course it was. . .who could lie about such things like that?"

"Is your house still clean?"

"Close enough, no one but me has been home, so I've just been making ramen, maybe some rice. Not that many dishes to clean."

"Want me to add my woman's touch again?"

Miroku shrugged. "You can if you wish, but you wont be getting a ride from me after, I always want to sleep after you food, great stuff."

"Well we have to go the store today, plus I can always walk home."

Miroku shrugged. "Okay, I don't have work tonight, I got laid off."

"I'm sorry."

Miroku nodded. "S'all right, I have a few others, but not on Fridays. I thought if I ever got a life I needed some day to go out and have fun."

"Ok let's go!"

"Perky are we?" Miroku walked to his car, his black baggy pants sagging at his waist, despite his attempts to tie them up with a skinny rope. "You'll have to slide in through the driver's seat, the left side door doesn't open." (Remember, for those of you who drive cars like Americans and such, the wheels are on the right side.)

Sango did. "Well one of us has to be perky!"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "You don't have to be perky, you can just be happy. If you're too perky people will think you're a bimbo. Just with brown hair. 'Stead of blond." He put the keys into the ignition and the car gave a sputtering sound a few times before starting. "So where are we headed?"

"The grocery, and I am not usually perky so it's okay."

Miroku drove to the nearest store and stopped in front of it. He got out first and held the door open so she could slide out again.

"Want to shop with me?"

"Sure," he said shrugging. "Got nothing better to do. . .well, I doubt anything can be better than spending time with you, but you get the idea."

Sango laughed.

Miroku stepped onto the pad and the door glided open as he stepped inside.

"How about Miso soup Miroku?"

"How much is it? I have. . ." Miroku empty the contents of his pockets. Mints, gum, pencils, crumpled paper, a manga, some yen, a really old pack of cigarettes and a few stray bullets.

"It doesn't matter, so you like Miso Soup?"

"How am I supposed to know?" he asked, shoving the rest of the stuff into his pockets, the bullets going into their own pocket of his jeans.

"You've never had it Miroku, you have to be kidding!"

Miroku shook his head. "Nope."

"Most people have it with every meal!"

"Most people _have_ meals."

"Oh, this is great, you can't say min tasted awful!!!" Sango picked out red color Miso, shaved Bonito flakes, some dashi, pork, dried shitake mush rooms, tofu and somen.

"There this should do it."

Miroku eyed all the food. "Sango. . .I can't pay for all of this. . . that's way more than I eat in a month."

"You are paying Miroku? I don't think so!"

"Not like I'm going to steal it!"

"I'm paying you silly thing."

"You have enough money for all of this?"

"Yeah! I eat soup with every meal but lunch."

"You have a job?"

"No."

"Then how do you have enough money for all of this?"

"My parents."

Miroku shrugged. "I doubt I have parents anymore. Those plane tickets were one-way."

"What about your father?"

"He's the one who took those plane tickets. I don't think he's coming back."

"Oh."

Miroku shrugged as he stacked the boxes and such up in front of the cashier. "I guess I'll kind of miss him, having someone who depends on you can be nice. . ."

"1,988.46 yen," said the clerk.

"Yeah but it is nice to be able to depend on others too," said Sango as she paid the clerk. Then to Miroku's surprise she carried all the bags!

"I don't have anyone but you to depend on. . . Do you want me to carry any of that?"

"Nope, but can we go to my house?"

". . . Sure?"

"My parents are off at another convention so it will be just us for dinner."

Miroku raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything; instead he opened the trunk for her.

"Here we are." Sango opened the door to her apartment when they got there, her house smelled of the best spices!

"Amazing," he said to himself.

"Huh, what?"

"Oh, just your place."

"Why is it amazing?"

"It has more than two rooms, for one thing."

"It has a living room, dining room, kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom, perfect for a family of. three."

Miroku shrugged. "Perfume would love your place. . ."

"Who is Perfume?"

"Oh, Perfume's my cat. . ."

"You have a cat???"

"Yeah, she lives under my bed." Miroku laughed. "A white ball of fur with beautiful pale-blue eyes. I think she's part Siamese."

As Sango made the soup a smell filled the room.

Miroku breathed in. "You're a good cook."

"I had a good teacher."

"You took a cooking class?"

"No my mother taught me in happier times."

"Oh."

She smiled at him and gave him a bowl of soup, and some pot stickers. "Pot stickers are one of my favorite treats!"

"What are pot stickers?" he asked, the world of ramen and rice was cruel, and that's all he'd ever had before Sango came along. . . with the occasional chocolate bar someone would give him.

"Try it and find out!"

Miroku tried it and shrugged. "I've tasted much, much worse. But I think I might stick to my faithful rice balls. . ."

"Well I thought you might like meat-filled noodles!"

"Rice is my favorite," he said shrugging. "But I'll eat anything."

"Oh I'll make some!"

"Oh, you don't have to! I have plenty of food!"

But she was already making some sticky rice. "I have a pretty good idea."

"Oh?"

"Why do you come to the Bubble Tea Shop tomorrow you can work with Kagome on your project."

"I have. . . plans."

"Oh okay, well I am meeting up there with Inuyasha."

Miroku pressed his lips together and shrugged. "'Kay."

"Do you want to stay here tonight Miroku?"

Miroku froze for a minute. "I'd love to, I really would, but things came up for me 'n' Perfume. . ."

"How about I pick up Perfume and bring her here?"

"She's not going to be in my room," he mumbled.

"Where will she be?"

"In front of the building in her cat taxi-thing with the rest of my stuff when I get there. . . "

"You're moving?"

"No. . . . ." he said slowly.

'Then what?"

Miroku sighed and ruffled his hair. "Er. . . My dad was my only connection to being able to actually stay in there. . ."

"So what are you to do now?"

"Well, there's this nice little park a few blocks away with a covered playground. . . I could go stay there. . ."

"Oh you're staying here that's nice!"

"You think it's nice I have to live on a playground?"

"No, I think it's nice you're moving in with me!"

"I'm moving in with you? I thought you had to get your 'parents'' permission."

"I got it!"

"Oh. . . you don't mind?"

"No, that's why I asked Mom and Dad."

"Oh. . . do you want me to go pick up my stuff?"

"I got it!"

"Can you drive?"

"Pretty much."

"Legally?"

"Just about as legally as you Miroku."

"I have my license!" Miroku said pulling out his wallet to show her.

"How could you? Your only sixteen!"

Miroku shrugged. "False birth certificate? Heh heh. . ."

"Miroku! How about we walk there together?"

Miroku shrugged. "Sure, I don't have much to carry."

"Are we going have any trouble?" Sango asked as they entered his neighborhood.

Miroku lifted his shirt off his hip to show a gun. "No."

"No killing, okay? I can take care of us."

"I do what I have to, just watch out for cars without headlights on."

"Like that one?"

Miroku searched for a license plate. "Just stay near the wall and they won't see us," he whispered. "It's Naraku's gang; he runs this neighborhood and practically all of Tokyo."

"Naraku?

Miroku nodded. "Long time rival of mine."

The car screeched to a halt, and a man got out.

"Shit," he muttered, digging around in his pockets. "Shit, shit, shit." His hands came out with a small white box and another small something. He pulled something out of the little white box and lit it. "Shit, shit, shit," he continued as he inhaled. (Hmmm.)

Sango took it. "Stop it!" She stomped out his cigarette.

"Damn it Sango!" Miroku said, pulling another one out. "These aren't cheap, and it's not like I'm addicted. Can't afford to be," he said lighting it.

"Stop it!" she took the pack away from him.

Miroku kept his eyes on the man. He rolled a bullet in between his thumb and index finger. He didn't stop her from taking it, but he kept the one in his mouth.

Sango then took that one out, too.

"Miroku, is that you?"

Miroku coughed. "Yeah." Next he whispered to Sango, "Please just one, I promise never again. . .in front of you."

"No!"

"Ah, and a girl for me?"

"She's not to be touched! Damn it, please, it's all that's keeping me from blowing this entire street away!" he whispered the last part to her.

"I am his protector; don't touch him—or me, for that matter," said Sango she stood in front of him.

"Sango, you idiot!" he said, pulling her back behind him. "You're only making it worse! And I don't need your fucking protection!"

"Miroku let me do this! If you have anything to do with Miroku, you have to get through me first."

"Sango, I swear, you say one more word and I'll knock you out," Miroku hissed, taking his gun and holding it limply in his right hand. "And I will, too, I'm stronger than I look."

"Miroku you will not do that!" She was serious.

"Oh, really, just don't try to handle all of this on your own, okay? I know you're a big girl with big strong muscles and stuff, but that doesn't mean _either_ of us can beat Naraku that easily." Miroku was shuffling through his pockets for a loose cig.

"Miroku I only want to do this because. . . I don't want you to. . ."

"Look, Sango, I know you want to protect me, but I need to protect you, too. I can't beat him on my own, neither can you." His hands still shot in and out of his many pockets.

"I'll be fine I promise!"

"Sango!" Miroku barked. "Be serious! This guy can manipulate anyone and anything! I wouldn't be surprised if Ankoku had the whole police force on their side! Please, let us work together!" he hissed at her, his fingers finally grasping what he was in searching for, pulling it out slowly. (Ankoku: The gang Naraku runs.)

"You pull that out I knock you out and then I'll take him out Miroku!" said Sango

Miroku ignored her and pulled it out the rest of the way. "I don't want to see you killed, Sango, for being too cocky, so might as well be relaxed when you knock me out," he said lighting it, ready to easily dodge any attempts to take it away.

"Give it to me."

Miroku half turned his back to her, his eyes never leaving the slender man with long, wavy hair who leaned against his red Viper, pretending to inspect his long, talon-like nails.

He inhaled slightly before blowing out the smoke.

"Fine Miroku but if you're going to kill yourself then I'll do the same to myself, except I'm going down fighting she turned to Naraku." She was so quiet.

"Sango, please don't. You _know_ you won't get your vengeance," he said turning back to her, his black eyes closely inspecting her face. "And these," he waved the hand with his cigarette in it, "don't harm me."

She ignored him "Naraku, I am your opponent."

Naraku snorted. "What can one person do? Miroku here," he nodded to Miroku, "knows it takes way more than one person to take me down, don't you." Miroku shuddered. "Shut up," he said, a thin line of smoke disappearing into the pitch-black sky, only a few lamps to illuminate the small group.

"Look, he's going down his way and I going down mine."

"Miroku can not be killed by his ciggarettes, he's far too strong for that, nor will it physically affect him in any other way." Miroku tried to ignore the two conversing and watch the thin stream of silver rise up into nothingness.

"Shut up! Let's finish this!"

Naraku raised an eyebrow.

"Well come on!"

"I don't have _time_ for the likes of you, just ask Miroku, he knows how busy I can be." Naraku straightened up. "Shut _up_!" Miroku hissed into the night.

"You are all I have time for. You want him you'll have to kill me first, coward," she hissed.

Miroku flicked his burnt out cigarette into the street. "Sango, please," he said, his eyes begging her. "I know far more than you, just let him leave."

"No! I will not let a coward like this just leave."

"Sango, please! I know what he can do, I know the forces he has with him, he may be a coward, but he's got men begging to die for him. He doesn't want to get his hands dirty with people like us, we bother him, and we kiss our life g'bye."

"So you are in fear of me, Naraku?"

Naraku snorted. "You are pathetic little weaklings." He was walking to his driver's door. "Mortal fools."

"So you are you trying say you don't fear me? Either prove it or accept you fate as the coward who could not face a girl," said Sango.

"You people are pathetic. I could shoot you right now."

"Then do it, point blank range," she said.

Naraku got out of his car with grace and elegance and pulled a silver gun from under his coat. . . one that oddly had the same design on the back of it as Miroku's own black trench coat.

Sango went in front of him, to face him.

Naraku didn't see that, as he was about to pull the trigger, Miroku raised his Glock, aimed at Naraku, and shot. Naraku jerked back when he felt a sharp pain in his upper arm. "Now!" Miroku shouted as they closed in on Naraku, ready for close combat.

Sango kicked high and the pistol flew and a single shot shattered the night air. She caught it and pointed at him.

Miroku kicked Naraku in the back of the knees and Naraku in return ducked and swiped his foot under Sango, causing her to trip slightly.

She flipped and landed, she did a chamber kick to his back.

Naraku stole Miroku's knife from his combat boot when he was on the ground and used it to slice Miroku's calves, causing Miroku to topple over in extreme pain as his blood poured freely from his torn legs.

Sango kicked the knife from his hand, and then pointed the gun square at him. "Don't move."

Naraku slowly with a grin on his face, raised one finger, his middle, to Sango, his tongue stuck out. "How childish," Miroku muttered, shakily getting to his feet and pointing his Glock at Naraku.

"Damn it, don't tempt me!"

"Oh, like you'll pull the trigger?" Naraku taunted.

"I said don't tempt me!" Her hands were shaking with anger.

Naraku rolled his red eyes, the perfectly applied blue eye makeup glinting dully under the cheap lamp lights.

Sango wouldn't move, should she kill him? Was he actually trying to tempt her?

"You people are pathetic. Either pull the trigger or be a wimp and lower the damn gun, it's not that hard."

"You think I won't kill you because I am I woman?" she sounded insulted.

"No, because you are a coward. And your hands are trembling," he said pointing at the shaking gun.

"With anger, not with fear!"

"Hmm." Naraku looked to be in deep thought. "What did I do. . .so many people, hard to keep track of who I killed and such, Miroku knows the feeling, don't you?" Miroku glared at him, another cigarette place in his mouth.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, I'm sure Miroku would be so pleased to tell you." Miroku flinched slightly. "Rather not, thanks."

"Tell me!"

Miroku took a long drag on the cigarette. "Sango, after we kill him." Naraku gave an over dramatic wail. "But I oh-so wanted to see her reaction."

"Not you, him! Tell me!" she demanded from Naraku.

"Don't you want you dear friend to tell you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you know about Miroku?" Sango demanded.

"Oh, we used to be the best of friends, right ole buddy?" Naraku sighed, as if remembering long lost memories. "Fighting back to back against the damn good guys, always there for each other."

"Liar, Miroku was never evil!"

"Shut up," Miroku whispered.

"We were like brothers, wouldn't you say, Miroku?"

Miroku glared. "Shut up," he said a little louder.

"You know I am getting really tired of listing to you!" She cocked the gun.

"He was my right hand man; we never lost when we were together."

Miroku squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying to block out the memories. "Shut up!"

"I suggest you take his advice. I may be a girl but I am a girl who knows how to use a gun!"

"You do?" Miroku asked.

Naraku rolled his eyes. "_Anyone_ knows how to use a gun, it's so simple. Pull the trigger. See how easy? It's a one-step process, can't get any better than that these days, can ya, Miroku?"

"I can."

A blast reverberated through the night sky, shattering what little serenity life on the deserted street. Miroku had shot Naraku.

Naraku's eye widened. "Good job," he said with a laugh and fell onto his back. Miroku was now over him, his gun pointed at Naraku's heart, blood running madly down his legs. It was a miracle he was still standing. "Ironic, isn't it?" Miroku said. "This is just like that day, so many years ago. Although, you were pointing my own gun at me. . . and you failed in killing me. Naraku, I won't fail." Miroku pulled the trigger over and over again, filling Naraku with lead until a soft clicking noise told him the clip was empty.

"M-M-Miroku." Sango looked like a cowering mouse about to be eaten. She was in a sitting position, her entire body shaking.

Miroku dropped the gun, making a loud clacking noise that echoed off the empty street. He looked at the dead body before him. Naraku's creamy skin growing cold as Death's hands took his soul. Miroku didn't take his eyes off Naraku's shocked face, unstill he collapsed from fatigue and a loss of blood.

"Miroku?" Sango crawled up. His pulse was there, his heart was still beating. She took him back to her home, she fixed his wound and made a bowl of steaming rice and put it next to his bed side with a glass and pitcher of water. She went back to his home and began to take Perfume and his belongs back to her place.

Miroku groaned as he felt a wet nose prod his face, whiskers tickling his cheeks. "Go away," me moaned. All Perfume did was give another little 'meow' with her high-pitched voice, forever sounding like a little kitten.

Sango had just gotten back with the rest of Miroku's meager possessions.

Miroku raised a bandaged hand to push his white cat away as he sat up groggily. "Where. . .am I. . . ?"

It was Sango's room. She was fixing more food for Miroku. School was going though a three-week break session beginning on Monday, today was Friday. _Tomorrow_, she thought, _I may not be able to see Inuyasha._

Miroku looked around the room with blurry eyes as he stood up, swaying slightly as the blood rushed to his head. "S-Sango?" his voice croaked as he shuffled out the room, wincing ever step to took, his calves where badly cut and even slight pressure hurt.

"Miroku stay in bed." She saw him shuffling down the hall.

"But. . . why am I here?"

"I brought you here."

"But. . . you still want to be with me. . . after all I've done? All you know?" he croaked through parched lips that vaguely tasted of blood.

"Go back to bed!"

"How can you live with me now?!"

"Either got to bed or I'll put you there!" she said with a voice as if she was his mother.

Miroku sat down at the table, shaking his head. "There's no way you can love me now."

"Miroku." Sango lifted him up in the chair and sat him in front of the bed. "Bed now."

"You know everything. . . you'll never forgive me. . . You don't even know how many people I've killed. . .," he mumbled. "I don't even deserve to be in your presence, let alone rest in your bed."

"You can have that bowl of rice, it is still steaming. I'll be back in a bit."

"It's impossible to love a killer," he continued to mumbled as he slowly ate, making sure to keep the bowl in his lap so Perfume could take her nibbles when she wanted. His cat was _weird_.

She came back in. "I made a special Miso soup; a cure-all," she said carrying a steaming hot bowl to him, as she sat on the bed.

"Can't cure all those dead people," he muttered under his breath as he fed most of it to Perfume, who could literally eat almost anything, and ate the rest.

She fetched another bowl and spoon and began to feed it to him. It was as if he was her son, and she was his mother.

"I'm sixteen, you know," he said. "I think I'm capable of raising my hand to my mouth with a spoon and feeding myself."

"Shhh." She put her finger to his lips and gave him another spoon full.

Miroku turned away, looking down. "You should have just left me there to die."

"Eat dearest, you need to eat."

"Do not. I eat plenty; in fact I had a whole rice bowl not five minutes ago."

"This is a special soup a cure for you. Now please dearest eat."

"You're not my mother." But he ate it anyway.

"It is okay I'll go," she whispered and left the room.

Miroku sighed as he set the empty bowl and spoon down and curled back up under the covers. Perfume crawled under as well, tucked into a little ball in his arms, her head resting under his chin.

Sango stayed up that night. She put the soup away and began to read some recent manga, but it couldn't hold her interest.

Miroku mumbled in his sleep and Perfume cracked a ice blue eye open before slipping out of Miroku's grasp and sauntering up to Sango for some pets. "Merow."

"Hello, Perfume, you know I might get in trouble, because of you!"

She cocked her head. "Meow?"

"Oh yes, you see I am not supposed to have pets unless they are cleared by my landlord."

Perfume sat poised and elegant, trying to show Sango any land would want her around. She looked down her nose at a little dust ball rolling around as a queen might a peasant.

"Yes you are quite regal, but you want attention do you, well how about some cat treats to go with it?"

Perfume looked as if she was smiling, though she almost always looked like that.

She gave a defiant "Merow!"

"Here, cheese and chicken flavor." She poured some in a bowl.

Perfume daintily at the treats and hopped into Sango's lap.

"So, how is your master?" She began to scratch behind her ears.

She rubbed her head into Sango's hand. Despite her pleasure of the scratches, her tail swayed back and forth in response to Sango's question.

"He must hate me."

Perfume quickly pulled away from Sango's touch and stared up at her. "Eoow?!"

"I am sorry did I hurt you?"

Perfume really wished she could explain to Sango in Japanese that Miroku would never hate her, but, alas, all she could speak was Kittish.

"He's right I am not his mother."

She gave Sango a quick lick on the cheek before scampering back to her spot beside Miroku before her spot got cold. "Mm, Perfume, stop it," Miroku mumbled. "Stay in one place," he said into the pillow.

Sango went back to reading her Sailor V manga.

Miroku scratched Perfume between the ears. "I assume you might want some explanations?"

"Miroku did you need me?" sand asked peaking in.

"No, but I have a feeling you'd like some explanations?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Would it make you happy? You seemed to want some from Naraku, and he didn't even say half of it."

"I don't care Miroku."

Miroku, much to Perfume's protest, rolled over and sat up, patting the bed space next to him. "I'm going to tell you anyway. It's story time."

"All right." She sat next to his and with out thinking about it found her head on his lap.

Miroku rested his hand on her forehead and smiled. "Okay, I guess the begging is where I tell you about Ankoku. You know what Ankoku, right Sango?"

"Darkness."

"No, I mean the gang Ankoku."

"Of course."

"Okay, well, I guess the next thing to tell you is that Naraku and I started it only three years ago.

"Well, we built it up, his father started it, started it."

"All right."

"We got a lot of followers, despite our age, me thirteen and Naraku fifteen. Soon, we were running half of Tokyo. A year ago, two years after we built it up, I wanted to get out. I'd ruthlessly killed over a hundred men—I made sure women and children were off limits for Ankoku—and I realized how wrong it was. Naraku turned on me and shot me in the back. Well. . . more like the chest, but you get the idea, right?"

'"Mm hmm." Her eyes filled with tears.

"For the last year I've been running for my life, I . . . I killed over half of my former team . . . my friends. . ."

"My parents. . . they. . .," Sango interrupted.

"Go. . . on."

Did you control planes or anything, like which ones crashed?"

"Only private planes of our enemies."

"Which companies were you enemies?"

Miroku sighed in thought. "Oh, I don't know. . . Let me think. Naraku and I didn't personally deal with which ones, that was mainly his father. Most planed plane crashes were when I was like in kindergarten or first grade, so I don't know. I wasn't running it when _any_ crashes took place, actually, but I know of a few. . ."

"Excuse me." She got up left the room and the apartment.

Miroku's hand twitched. "S-Sango. . . . . .?"

She was gone.

"Sango. . . .?" Miroku called to the empty apartment as he stood up. "Shit."

She sat outside in the freezing night air.

Miroku sighed as he grabbed his crumpled pack of cigarettes and matches, stepping outside so he wouldn't get smoke in Sango's apartment. He stumbled down the steps to outside and stared out into the cool, crisp air, inhaling the intoxicating stench of his cigarette.

"You really have to stop that!"

"It doesn't bother me, remember? Naraku pumped me full of these weird enhancement things. All I get is the pleasure of smoking," he said, not even glancing her way or smiling. "Not that I've found a pleasure."

"I don't care it is still killing you."

"It's not."

"It affects more than you think." She began to shiver because of the cold.

Miroku threw her his coat. "I told you it doesn't do anything. I've had scans or whatever. My lungs are clean as a whistle; I only smoke when I need to relax a bunch, which I haven't had to do in months."

"And your heart?"

"Oy, just as good. I can run miles, no strain."

"Just forget it, I don't need you pity." She gave him his coat back, and ran off, she knew where she was going.

Right before she was out of earshot he shouted, "I wasn't pity! Jeez! Just common courtesy for the people you love!" Miroku took one last drag before putting it out on the concrete ground and running after her in his bare feet and pajamas, fighting back the pain in his legs.

She stopped finally at a cemetery.

Miroku slowed down when he was next to Sango.

"lease Miroku. . ." she barley managed to whisper.

"Sango? You want me to leave?"

She couldn't move, icicles were forming on her eyelashes, "I. . .I. . home. . .," she said choking back sobs.

"You're happy here, Sango?"

She shook her head and went back in the direction of her apartment.

Miroku slowly followed her, but not too closely incase she wanted her privacy.

She laid on her parents bed tears filling her eyes, he now knew the truth.

Miroku didn't re-enter the building, instead sat on the steps up to the main door. He kept his long black coat wrapped around him. He had thrown his last two cigarettes in a trashcan, he just wanted to make Sango happy. . .

She finally came down, "Well come on Miroku, it's your home too."

"I thought you were mad at me or something," he said, rubbing his numb arms. His bare toes were curled under his feet, the flimsy piece of cotton pajama pants not doing much for warmth.

"I guess you were right, we all have our secrets."

Miroku nodded. "Some are just worse than others." He suppressed a chill, his teeth clamped together to stop their clattering. He'd been out in this below-freezing weather for about an hour in total.

"So you know mine?"

"Mm-hmm," Miroku said nodding, removing the little tie that held his hair up.

"Well?"

"Your parents. . . died in a crash planned by Naraku's father."

"Want to take a guess at what day?"

"Mm, I already know."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it was the last day one was over planned," Miroku said resting his head in his arms.

"Yes the day you noticed me."

"Mm."

"Don't ever think it was your fault," he whispered.

"I came home late! If I came on time they would be alive."

"Really? Your being home on time while they were on a plane that they'd been on for hours already would have made a difference?"

"Who is to say it wouldn't?"

"Sango." Miroku turned around to face her. "You parents, no matter what anyone else says, died when we were eating lunch," he said quietly.

"Mama. . .Papa. . ." She began to cry.

"It was, and never will be, your fault. The man who is responsible is dead."

"No, no. no. . ." She was still crying.

Miroku wasn't sure what to do. "Sango, please don't . . . don't cry. . ."

"How can I be so selfish?"

"Selfish? How are you selfish?"

"Thinking I deserve them back, so many are worse of than me!"

"But that doesn't make you selfish! It's natural to want parents!"

"But why should I deserve them? Kagome, Inuyasha, and you deserve them more than me."

"Why? I'm perfectly happy with us all sharing each other."

"You're the only person who knows, even Inuyasha doesn't know; you can't tell!"

"Of course I won't!"

"I'm sorry, I just never thought they were. . .murdered. . ."

"I'm sorry Sango."

"Why?"

"Because of everything you've been through."

"It's not much really."

"More than some people could say."

"I was never hit or neglected," Sango murmured.

"Few are compared to the many who aren't. I was never hit."

"You were neglected, oh and I am sorry, I know I am not your mother."

"I know you aren't, and, I mean, it's not like I was _starved_ or anything. . ."

"I was just a cure all recipe, I thought it would make you feel all better. I don't hate you."

"I did make me feel better, and it's me who should be telling you I don't hate you, you did nothing."

"Except try to defend you when you didn't need it, you really scared me you know. . ." Sango shuttered.

"Scared you?"

She nodded.

"How?"

"I don't know, over kill I guess. You just kept shooting, the look in you eyes."

"Can you blame me? Plus. . . . One bullet was not going to kill that man. . ."

"I thought you might go after me next."

Miroku looked at her with wide eyes. "S-Sango!"

"I know, stupid."

"Well, I guess you didn't know about how strongly I'm against killing people you love and woman and children."

"Then when you collapsed I thought I lost you." Sango said shuddering.

"I wouldn't go that easy. Just lost too much blood," he said, lifting up his pant legs to inspect his shredded calves.

"I'm just glad I got you here."

Miroku nodded as he slid the cloth back over his leg.

"Go to bed Miroku you need your rest."

Miroku shrugged then nodded. "Fine, fine."

Sango slept on the couch.

Miroku was curled up under Sango's blankets, taking in the faint scent of her lingering on the bed and in her room.

Sango was so mad, did Miroku really think he was evil at one time? He said himself Naraku could deceive people, didn't Naraku deceive him?

His hand clenching and unclenching the fabric on her mattress. "Sango," Miroku sighed.

"Miroku, why are you so distant?" she whispered as she close her eyes a tear rolled down her cheek.

Miroku buried his head in her pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Sango awoke the next morning her, fuzzy vision focused on the clock

Perfume was toddling around, toy—almost too realistic looking— mouse in her mouth.

Sango practically screamed.

Miroku yawned and stretched before working his way out of the tangle of Sango's bed sheets before slumping out the door into the living room.

She was running around the house.

Miroku watched her with half-lidded eyes as she darted this way and that. ". . .Sango. . .?"

"Yes?"

"What's goin' on?" he asked, scratching the back of his head as he continued to watch her with his semi-indigo eyes.

"I'm going to be late!"

". . .for what?"

"My meeting with Inuyasha!" She ran into her room and changed clothes gave Miroku some money. "For breakfast, not cigarettes!" she bolted for the door.

"Hey, I'm quitting that!" he shouted after her. "Enjoy," he mumbled. Miroku crawled onto the couch and soon drifted off to sleep again. He was _not_ a morning person. Or a evening person or a night person or a. . .well, you get the idea that he doesn't like anything but being with Sango or sleeping.

Sango arrived at the Bubble Tea Shop out of breath she went inside sand looked for Inuyasha.

A slightly older man with long silver hair was bobbling his head to music pouring into his ears from his headphones as he lifted his chopsticks to his mouth. That's when he noticed the familiar looking girl.

She approached him. "Are you Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded. A woman with sleek black hair pulled back with two feathers stuck in it sat next to Sesshomaru. She had looked up at the sound of his name.

"Excuse me Miss, Sesshomaru where is Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru lowered his chopsticks. "Grounded," he said

Kagura shook her head, returning to her book, propped up with one hand, the other under the table, latched together with someone else's. (Hmmm. :- ). )

"I need to see him. May I please go visit him? It is for school."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Sure." He handed her a key. "That's to our hotel room, just ask where Sesshomaru stays."

"Oh, wait," Sesshomaru said, swallowing his rice. "Knock first, Kagura's little sister likes her privacy, and don't look at any of her mirrors. We're all in a large hotel room with separate rooms, but she's probably out in the main room with her computer, so be careful."

"I. . . will . . ." She ran all the way there and knocked on Inuyasha's door.

"What?" a soft voice called.

"It's Sango, can I come in? I am a friend of Inuyasha's."

A girl dressed in all white with pale skin, but the deepest, darkest eyes answered the door. "Inuyasha? He's in his room." She pointed to a door with pictures taped on it. The rest of the room had boxes, clothes, all about. The only things that seemed to be properly placed were framed pictures on tables all around. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wrestling, Sesshomaru and Kagura romantically kissing under a sakura tree, Inuyasha stuffing his face at a local diner, Inuyasha and Kagura having a starring contest, Kanna modeling an elegant white dress, the list could go on and on.

Sango knocked on his door.

The blaring music that was pouring from behind the door stopped. "Damn it, Kanna! I swear I'll break those damn mirrors if you bother me one more tim— Oh! Sango!" Inuyasha exclaimed once he'd opened the door.

"You're okay???"

"Oh, yeah. Why? I'm moving in with Sesshomaru and Kagura." Inuyasha's bruises were mostly yellow and greenish now. . . But the scars would always remain, there to torment him, reminding him of all the hard times.

"They have a big house, but it's being remodeled."

"I thought you were hurt or something, you forgot our date?"

"Oh, no, Sesshomaru grounded me."

"Didn't you tell him? Our date was for school?"

"Oh. . .well, I guess I forgot that part."

"So how is Kagome?"

"I haven't been able to get a hold of her. Kanna's been on the internet and when I had a chance to call, no one picked up.

"But I did get an answering machine, said 'You've reached the Higurashi residence, Kagome and Souta and Mama and Gramps and Buyo, please leave a message!' "

"Well want to go check on her?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "She's obviously free. The machine mentioned nothing of her father being there like it used to."

"Well, what should we do for our poster?"

"Umm . . ." Inuyasha coughed into a clenched fist. "What was the subject again?"

"Independent study! I know what I'd like but Cho-sensei would fail us for sure!"

"What would _you_ like?" Inuyasha asked, walking back into his room, leaving the door open so Sango could walk in. . . if she dared. He hadn't cleaned up in a week, and clothes, books, papers and blankets were littering the floor, also, his bed sheets were tangled and ripped, proof that he still hand haunted dreams about his father. . .

"Anime. . ugh how can I let it slip I am an anime otaku?"

"Hey, we all have our quirks." Inuyasha pointed to a big collection of mangas and anime DVDs. "We just seem to have the same one."

"Wow. . .have you seen _Inuyasha_."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "**HOW COULD I NOT**??!!"

"You should have seen that episode where Sango went after Inuyasha, it is like our life almost."

Inuyasha shrugged. "A little, but I want to show you something!" Inuyasha darted to his bathroom. He walked out five minutes later dressed in a replica of Inuyasha's red clothes, his haori and hakama, looking very much like Inuyasha does on a night of the new moon.

Sango was in a dress much like the Sango from the anime wore anyway. "Wow!"

Inuyasha burst out laughing. "Kagura had to make an outfit for her fabrics class and I begged her for this."

"Shall we go search for a well at Kagome's house?"

Inuyasha blinked for a few moments before grabbing Sango's hand and darting out the door. "Maybe instead of a poster we can make a live-action Inuyasha movie!"

"Whoa you mean get Miroku and Kagome, but I killed a main . . ." she trailed off.

"Oh, yeah it'd be perfe— huh?"

"Nothing."

"O. . . kay?"

She bit her lip.

"You can tell me anything Sango, you know that, right?"

"One of our main characters is no longer living."

"Oh. . . well, can't we always use a substitute?"

"Yeah, Naraku is dead." She looked as if she could cry.

"He _DIED_??!! You mean I missed that episode??!!" Inuyasha could be so dense sometimes.

"Please keep it down!" Sesshomaru called from his room, he and Kagura had arrived about ten minutes after Sango.

"No last night, I. . . Miroku. . ."

"Yes? Go on, tell me what happened."

"I met Naraku."

"Who's Naraku?"

"Do you know of Ankoku?"

Inuyasha nodded. "A little."

"Well it no longer exists."

"Really? Why?"

"Naraku is dead."

". . .how?"

"Miroku and I. . ."

". . .yes?"

"Killed him."

Sango buried her face in her hands.

"S-Sango. . .don't cry. Was it. . . in self defense?"

"Somewhat I guess."

"Somewhat?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha something in me just snapped."

"So you or Miroku?"

"What are you asking?"

"Who gave the final blow?"

"Miroku."

"How?"

"Fatal bullet wound."

"Times?"

"I lost count, but I saw the steam rise from his body."

Inuyasha winced. "Ouch."

"I am no longer a child, and I thought I grew up at the age of five. . ."

"We all have to grow up some time."

"Five is still too young. . ."

Inuyasha looked down as he sat on the floor of the hallway. "I can bet I grew up faster," he whispered. He looked up at her. "Now. . . now that I'm. . .I'm. . . free. . . I can live. . . and for once be a kid. . ."

"We have been so close, or we think we have. . ."

Inuyasha nodded as he looked down again.

"We never even visited each others house."

"I guess we had very good reasons, didn't we. . ."

"We?"

"You obviously have something. After all, you said you grew up when you were five."

"Yeah I fought off boys. '_Sango is such a tomboy can she be more lady-like?'_ I remember all the boys saying that." she said. "So yeah, I grew up at five."

"Fighting off boys in no way, shape or form would make anyone grow up at five."

She was quiet. Could she reveal her secret? No. . . but there was one way. "Want to go to my apartment?"

". . .Sure."

Sango opened the door, the place was still spotless. "I'm home, Inuyasha is with me."

Miroku had been sitting at the table. He'd just gotten out of the shower so he was only in his cotton pajama pants covered in anime boys and girls, his black, wet hair not so neatly put back up. "Oh, hey, how's it goin'?" Water still gleamed off his bare chest.

Sango turned pink and waited for Inuyasha's reaction.

Inuyasha blinked a few times, as if to see if the guy at the table, so casually reading a Love Hina manga, was really there.

"Well this is my home. . .and of course you know Miroku-chan."

Inuyasha nodded. "Chan?" he asked. Miroku had gone back to sipping his water and reading, his foot tapping to the unheard music in his head.

"What do you think Inuyasha?"

"It's. . . nice," he said nodding again.

"This is my secret."

"That Miroku lives with you?"

"Not exactly. . ."

"Then what is it. . .?"

"Someone is missing."

". . . . Parents?" Miroku watched Sango closely as Inuyasha answered.

She nodded.

Inuyasha nodded, too as he looked at Miroku, who, in return, watched them both intently.

"I grew up at five."

Miroku looked down as he closed his manga. "We all grew up too early, Sango."

"Miroku. . .your right. . ."

"I tend to learn from experience."

"Well, Inuyasha tell him you're great idea," said Sango.

"Oh! We're going to make a live-action _Inuyasha_ movie!" Miroku couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"Now I think you be a great um. . .Miroku, maybe?"

Miroku laughed. "Oh, I'm sure I might be able to handle it."

"Well he is a lecher, and he has a crush on Sango."

"I know."

"Well you said you never watched it."

"_WATCHED_ it."

"You lied?"

"No, I said I never watched it, I never said I didn't read the mangas."

"Well then are you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what. . .?"

"Well if you are **MIROKU**!"

"Oh. . . the baby thing?"

Miroku walked to the bathroom, put on a purple bathrobe, put in his earrings and came out and took her hand.

Sango blushed.

"Sango. . . would you do me the honor," right there Miroku squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to stifle a laugh, "of -laugh- bearing my children?"

"Oh yes Miroku!"

Inuyasha was rolling on the ground laughing. "Oh, gods this is hilarious!"

"We can't have you laughing on film," said Sango.

"I know. I'll put in earplugs. Lucky you, Miroku, Kagome and I are all _Inuyasha_ obsessed so we really don't have to write a script."

"We must call Kagome."

"Can I use you phone?" Inuyasha asked. "I can call her, and then I have to call. . . Sesshomaru, get him to come and bring Kanna and Kagura, call those three weird girls that Kagome hangs out with sometimes, and a whole mess of other people. Oh. . . we don't have a Kirara or Shippo. ."

Miroku looked at Sango. "Do you think she could be Kirara?" he asked, jerking his head to Sango's room.

"Perfume would be perfect, I could call Hojo!"

". . .Perfume?" Inuyasha asked. In answer to his question, a whitish-yellow cat with, unfortunately, blue eyes came walking out of the room meowing.

"Hello?" said Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome, you know _Inuyasha_. . .I mean, the show?"

"Yeah, I've even gotten some manga!"

"Okay, well, we're all making a **LIVE**-action film! Round up all your friends that would fit into the script, 'kay?"

"**DAMN IT**!" Miroku's shouts were heard in the background as he pricked himself with the needle for the hundredth time as he was sewing the costumes together.

"Give me that!" Sango grabbed it out of his hands.

Miroku rolled his eyes as his picked up his costume and started to work on it, he did much better on his because he wasn't scared of it looking bad. "Can you do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I said I'm coming."

"No you didn't, but, anyway, hurry up! We're all at Sango's apartment."

"Directions please."

"Oh, right." Inuyasha gave her detailed instructions for how to get there. "Bring your uniforms, too."

"Okay!" Kagome, though, had to come alone. "My friends have family things to do."

"Did you at least get there sizes?" Miroku asked, holding out a pen and paper to her, a big stack of already finished costumes behind him, courtesy of Kagura who got very good marks in her sewing class.

"Okay so what are we going do?" Sango asked.

Miroku and Inuyasha shrugged, both working intently on looking through magazines for cheap but sturdy equipment.

"Ok we need fights!" said Kagome.

"And kissing!" Miroku shouted.

Sesshomaru looked up from his work at the boy who had spoken then looked at Kagura as she laughed.

"Well, you three are actually enemies."

Everyone glanced at each other then burst out laughing, the girl who was to play Kikyo, rolling on the ground with laugher, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "T-t-this'll be great!" she exclaimed.

"Okay let's do it!" everything was ready.

They were set up in a big rocky place that had some large trees in the background. Kagura gave Sesshomaru a kiss, fluffed his fluff (::giggle::) and went back towards where the female cast was. Miroku stifled a yawn as he finished the last of the wiring.

"Do you need a pick me up?" asked Sango.

"Hmm? What?" he asked, straightening the robe perfectly made as his staff jingled.

"You need a pick me up?"

"Sure?"

Sango kissed him.

Miroku smiled. "Thanks. Do you want a pick me up?"

"Depends on what it is."

Miroku chucked. "Just like it sounds," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground as he spun her around, his lips pressed to hers in a soft kiss.

"And I thought you were a lecher."

"I can arrange that. . .?"

"Miroku. . . .," she warned.

He sighed. "Just don't hit me too hard on film, 'kay?"

"That depends on how much you enjoy it."

"Got'cha," he said nodding.

"C'mon, we gotta film!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Well what plot are we doing?" Kagome asked.

". . . . . . **NO ONE WORKED OUT A PLOT**??!!"

"We can always just do some fluffy nonsense after Inuyasha practically kicks Sesshomaru's ass."

"I have one," Sango smiled.

"Go for it," Miroku said.

"The First Time We Fell in Love."

Miroku blinked. "But we were like. . . six. . ."

"For us yes, but not for our characters!"

"Oh, them. Well, sure. But that'll only be a little over an hour if we do us and Kagome and Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Well Sesshomaru might want to fight Inuyasha, and Kagura and Miroku are heated enemies."

"We are?" asked Kagura, who has only seen about half of the episodes.

"You're missing something." Kagome said to Miroku, There ring for the glove."

"Hmm, I think I can help. Here Miroku it was my fathers." Sango smiled.

"Come one let's do this!!!" said Kagome.

Miroku painted over his scar with quick-dry black paint to make it look more realistic and stood up. "This'll be great."

The TV screen flickered into life with a picture of Miroku, staring at his reflection in the waters.

"Miroku is everything okay?"

Miroku looked up from the waters. "Yes, of course."

"Oh you seemed lost in thought." Sango sat next to him.

Miroku nodded. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Sango touched his hand.

"What we're all going to do when all this is over."

"Maybe, you could be a priest?"

Miroku shrugged. "What are you going to do?" he asked, squeezing he hand slightly.

Under his desk, Miroku squeezed Sango's hand as they watched to movie.

Sango turned around blushing "I don't know," her back now faced Miroku.

"I think I might travel . . . you're welcome to join me."

Sango put her hands to her cheek.

"Or. . . I could just leave you alone and stop pestering you?"

"Please Miroku you never. . .pester me." Sango's voice was nervous.

"Oh. . .what about the times I grope you."

"I don't know," she said.

Miroku's wandering hand groped her. "You can't tell me you enjoy that," he whispered in her ear.

"You hentai!" she smack him hard. (Hentai: Pervert.)

The class laughed.

Miroku, the one in his desk, rubbed his cheek as he could feel the ghost of that slap on his face.

The monk sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true," he mumbled.

"Miroku did I hurt you?"

"Depends," he whispered.

"On what sunny weather?"

"No, if you meant physically or emotionally."

"You groped me how do you think that makes me feel?"

"Bad."

"Worse than bad! It really hurt that I am like some piece of meat or something, and to think I. . .never mind!"

"Sango, i-it's not like that. . ."

"Then what is it like?"

Miroku looked down. "Sango . . . I care about you a lot. . . and I don't want to get to close to you, so push you away. . ."

The class let out a defiant "Aww."

"Why not Miroku, am I that awful to get close to?" her eyes became glassy with tears.

"No. . . because one day not far down the road I will die and I don't want to break any of the little feelings you may end up having for me."

"Damn it Miroku!" she said.

He looked at her. "Sango?"

"You are so incredibly clueless."

"Oh am I interrupting something?" asked Kagura appearing.

"No, nothing," Miroku said quietly.

"Good, Dancing Blades!" she said.

Sango was hit with the force of the attack.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted.

"Dance of the Dragon." She smiled at Miroku.

Miroku's eyes widened but instead of running he covered Sango's body with his own, trying to prevent any further damage.

"Are you going to fight?"

"And give you a chance to hurt Sango?"

"I want to hurt you!"

Miroku gave a very good impression of Inuyasha as he growled and grabbed his staff, standing up with Sango behind him.

Sango eventually woke up at saw Miroku was loosing! (Ha! Right. That's Laura's idea.) She threw her demon bone. It hit Kagura on the way back. She soon flew off.

Miroku was panting heavily, clutching his left shoulder in pain.

"Miroku?" Sango sounded worried and scared at the same time.

"I'm. . . fine, Sango."

"Miroku, I'm sorry for slapping you, and for you having to protect me it all my fault you're hurt."

"No it's not. . ."

She kissed him on the check. "I am so sorry." Sango tried to stop the bleeding of his shoulder.

"Don't be."

"Why, I. . . I .. . "

"It's not your fault!"

"But I. . . care for you."

"You. . . do?"

"Of course I do."

"As, friends, right," he mumbled.

She was quiet "How do you feel?"

Miroku looked down. "Sango, I. . . love you," he whispered.

Sango said nothing, but leaned in and her lips met his!

A gasp filled the classroom; they could tell this was a real kiss.

Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's waist and slowly returned the kiss, his whole heart in the simple touch of their lips.

Sango smiled at Miroku, everyone knew she wasn't with Inuyasha.

Miroku smiled back at her. 'It worked' he mouthed.

"Inuyasha what are you thinking about?"

The hanyou looked at her. "I don't know," he huffed.

"Please open up?"

Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes at her. "You want to know what I was thinking about?!"

"Yeah." she smiled.

"What's your problem?!" he shouted at her. "Why do you want to know what _I_ was thinking about?!"

"Because I worry about you."

"Do you _really_ want to know?!" said Inuyasha

"**YES**, alright! **I WANT TO KNOW**!"

"**FINE! I WAS THINKING ABOUT **_YOU_**! HAPPY**?!"

"Yes I am happy!" she said. (::blink:: Was that an argument or a confession of live? ::is confused:: lol)

Inuyasha looked away, arms crossed over his chest.

"For all those time I think about you I am glad to know you for once think about me!" she ran off.

"Wait, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran after her, cursing under his breath. He could easily catch up to her with no problem.

"What?"

"You don't understand!" he said, gripping her shoulders tightly, but not enough to hurt her.

"What that you don't like to think about me?"

"No, you're wrong, Kagome." Inuyasha looked at her with eyes that were so relaxed with love. "I think about. . . you all the time. . ."

"You do?" she whispered anger faded from her face.

"Of course." His was voice so soft that the audience had to lean forward to properly hear him.

"I sorry I got mad."

"No. . . I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being myself."

"I am glad you are, because if you weren't I wouldn't love you, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha felt his heart stop. "Kagome. . ."

"Inuyasha."

He pulled her into a tight hug, his arms wrapped firmly around her. "I. . . love you, too," he whispered to her.

She leaned in and their lips met.

The kiss they shared was romantic and passionate, Inuyasha soaking up all the love he could. His tongue begging to be allowed in.

Kagome allowed him.

He explored her mouth, loving her sweet taste.

The class whooped and hollered. Inuyasha could feel the heat rise up on his cheeks as he glanced at Kagome

Hojo cried. "No!"

The class all turned to face him as the screen flickered off, the teacher blushing madly with the controller in his hand as he stared at the two stars who had just shared that steamy kiss.

"Well what's our grade?" asked Sango.

"Yeah how'd we do?" asked Kagome.

"C'mon, sir, you have to admit, that was some pretty good work," Miroku said. "Yeah, that took over six hours!" Inuyasha added.

"And the kisses?" Sensei blushed.

"Oh those weren't acting!" said Sango proudly, waiting for the classes reaction!

"Nope!" Inuyasha piped up and Miroku nodded and grinned as the class all stared at them with fascination.

"And I must say Miroku isn't bad at it," she added.

"One hundred percent." mumbled the teacher.

The class all cheered as they all bowed. Inuyasha made sure to take the tape out of the VCR and hold it up.

"1639.95 yen for a copy, people!!! Miroku's got a pad of paper to take names and such!" he shouted, holding the tape over his head. (About $15.)

"Miroku you cannot be serious!" cried Sango.

"You are not selling copies!" said Kagome.

"Hey, the moneys going to buy you all tons of stuff!" Inuyasha told them. "Just imagine all the shinny jewelry and good manga's and eye-popping anime DVDs."

"I show you eye-popping!" said Sango.

"Please don't, this was something for us just us!" said Kagome.

Kagome and Sango were red.

"We edited it!!!"

Sales dropped.

"To what?" asked Sango.

"Oy, a itty bitty bit of smooching and a sweet hug. . . but at the end there's something between the show's Kagura and Sesshomaru to compensate."

Sales surged again.

**The End**

**Author's Notes Two: **As promise, here are the lyrics to this story's theme song. Once again, it's called _Hold On _By Good Charlotte. You can either read it like a list, or read it in one nice big paragraph. I like the paragraph, but I know others like the long thingy-ma-bobber. ;;;

_**Hold On Type A**_

_This world._

_This world is cold. _

_But you don't. _

_You don't have to go. _

_You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely and no one seems to care. _

_Your mother's gone and your father hits you. _

_This pain you cannot bare. _

_But we all bleed the same way as you do. _

_We all have the same things to go through. _

_Hold on. . . _

_if you feel like letting go. _

_Hold on. . . _

_it gets better than you know. _

_Your days you say they're way too long. _

_And your nights, you can't sleep at all._

_And you're not sure what you're looking for. _

_But you don't want to no more. _

_And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to no more. _

_But we all bleed the same way as you do. _

_We all have the same things to go through. _

_Hold on. . . if you feel like letting go. Hold on. . ._

_it gets better than you know. _

_Don't stop looking, you're on step closer. _

_Don't stop searching, it's not over. . .hold on. _

_What are you looking for? _

_What are you waiting for? _

_Do you know what you're doing to me? _

_Go ahead. . . what are you waiting for? _

_Hold on. . . _

_if you feel like letting go. _

_Hold on. . . _

_it gets better than you know. _

_Don't stop looking you're one step closer._

_Don't stop searching, it's not over. . . _

_Hold on._

_**Hold On Type B**_

This world. This world is cold. But you don't. You don't have to go. You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely and no one seems to care. Your mother's gone and your father hits you. This pain you cannot bare. But we all bleed the same way as you do. We all have the same things to go through. Hold on. . . if you feel like letting go. Hold on. . . it gets better than you know. Your days you say they're way too long. And your nights, you can't sleep at all. And you're not sure what you're looking for. But you don't want to no more. And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to no more. But we all bleed the same way as you do. We all have the same things to go through. Hold on. . . if you feel like letting go. Hold on. . .it gets better than you know. Don't stop looking, you're on step closer. Don't stop searching, it's not over. . .hold on. What are you looking for? What are you waiting for? Do you know what you're doing to me? Go ahead. . . what are you waiting for? Hold on. . . if you feel like letting go. Hold on. . . it gets better than you know. Don't stop looking you're one step closer. Don't stop searching, it's not over. . . Hold on.

**This is version 2.0 **(he he he) **Re-posted 10.12.04**


End file.
